The Hero of Legend
by mightydavid343
Summary: Link returns seven years after his time in Termina. He returns to find that Hyrule has changed a lot in his absence. He struggles with nightmares from his past as he moves forward into a new and happy life. But darkness is on the horizon in Hyrule and Link may not be able to stop it. Post MM and Ocarina of Time
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1 The Return of the Hero_**

Link trudged through the mud as he gradually made his way back to Hyrule. Ever since Termina he hadn't been able to make it back. He sighed as he shifted the red cloak on his shoulders and felt the Great Fairy sword on his back. He walked along the mud covered path recently made by the rain from the night before. Link had visited many lands after Termina. But that was the place that still haunted him.

The recurring days, everyone forgetting him and having to get to know him again, only for them to forget again. It was maddening. He was happy when it had finally ended. He finally made friends with all the townsfolk there and the farm girls. But he didn't want to stay too long. The place just gave him nightmares.

He travelled after that roaming the seas. He ran into the continent of Licadonia, a nice harbor community. They didn't have a king or a princess. They lived under a system of rules and laws governed by a judicial house. Link had liked it that way and the people were happy to have him there. They had bought him a small house after he had saved a crew of sailors after their ship was struck by a storm.

He lived there for years, hunting and helping anyone that asked. But the nightmares still followed him. Sometimes he wished that the princess had just erased his memories when she sent them back in time. Now he lived with all the haunting things he had seen in his other life. He had to live with all the redeads, skulltulas, the whole fight with Ganondorf and the death of many of his friends. He always had felt alone, even when he was surrounded by people that came to care for him.

But they weren't Zelda, or Saria, or Malon, he missed them all so much it ached. As he grew he changed out the weaponry he carried. He had gotten rid of all his younger weapons, the slingshot, boomerang, deku shield, and the kokiri sword. He had kept the fairy ocarina because it always reminded him of Saria but the rest he had sold. He couldn't keep all of the masks he had acquired in Termina. The only masks he had held on to were the goron, zora, deku, and fierce deity masks.

Link had tried to wear the fierce deity mask often. But it tended to make everyone around him afraid. So he kept it tucked away in his bag. But the thing that was probably pulling him the most was the Triforce on the back of his hand. It had started glowing a few months ago and he had to know why. His garb had also changed over the years.

He wore a white undershirt overlaid with a chainmail shirt and his torn and overused kokiri green shirt. He wore a torn red cap with a golden Triforce symbol on the back. His brown boots and white pants covered his feet and legs. Link had lost many things and people in the past. The worst was in the War of Fire in Licadonia. He had lost many friends in that war.

But he also lost his beloved horse Epona. If he ever made it back to Hyrule, Malon would kill him. He was sure all of his friends would kill him. They said they understood that he was going to look for Navi. But to stay away for seven years, he was sure that all three of them would want to kill him when they saw him again. He dragged a hand through his muddy hair and looked up at the dark night sky.

"I don't even know why I'm going back. I said that I wouldn't. I didn't want to trudge up all those memories," Link said aloud as he stopped in the middle of the road. "Oh well it's dark I might as well set up camp," he said as he went over into the trees and found a spot of dry ground. He gathered some dead wood from the ground around him and dug a hole in the ground. He cast dins fire and set the wood aflame.

He took off his hat and shirts to dry them in front of the fire and lay back next to it. He sighed as he looked up at the sky. He never did find Navi. He lost a lot more than he had ever gained by leaving. He had grown up that was true. He had learned much more about women and the world that he would ever have if he had stayed in Hyrule. He just wished that he could have taken someone with him.

But everyone had wanted to stay and he never made it back. It was just him alone. Well him and Faore the goddess that watched over him. But she didn't talk to him. He just felt her protection. Link sat up as he pulled on his bag to take out some food.

His ears perked up when he heard a branch crack to his left. He took out a dagger and threw it in the direction of the sound. He heard a squeal as he ran into the woods with a deku stick as a torch. He walked up and saw the knife imbedded in a girl's skirt. He sighed as he crouched down. "I'm so sorry.

I thought that you were a threat. I'm not used to having anyone around," Link said hurriedly as he pulled the knife out of the ground and looked up at the girl. She had long brown hair and a scared look in her eye. _Great I scared the crap out of her. Now she's going to run_ Link thought as the girl quickly got up and ran away into the night. "Wait, it's not safe out there!" Link yelled but she was gone.

He sighed as he walked back to his campsite and put the knife into his belt. He sat down with a thud and pulled a Cucco leg that he had caught from a Cucco the day before. He cooked it over the fire and ate in silence. He lay down with his sword right next to his head and went to sleep.

Darkness whirled around him as he looked around the dungeon floor. Link quickly jumped up as Ganondorf's quick strike barely missed his head. Link quickly pulled the master sword out of its sheath and began the dance of death with the King of Evil. Blade rang against blade in the tower of the evil king. Ganondorf made a quick jab and impaled Link on the end of his blade. He gagged on the blood that rose from his throat as a scream struggled to leave his mouth.

Link woke up with a start and swiftly swung his blade as he woke. He looked around and saw nothing in the fog covered morning. The sun had just barely risen and Link could only hear the chirping of grasshoppers. He sighed as he put his sword down and took a few deep breaths. Oh well I'm awake now. I might as well get moving Link thought as he got up and pulled on his dry shirts and armor.

He put the Great Fairy sword back in his scabbard and put on his hat as he walked out into the morning. He pulled out a thin dry slab of beef and chewed on it as he slowly made his way through the forest path. He could tell he was getting close to Hyrule because he could feel the magic flowing through his body from the forest. He continued his journey well into the day as he continued to follow the path. Link had learned his lesson on not following the path in the Lost Woods. That's how he ended up in Termina in the first place.

Link took out a bottle and took a big swig of the water it contained. He gasped in delight at the cold sensation running down his throat. He felt better than he had in years being around Hyrule but he still remembered the future, all the things that he had said. The things he had said to Zelda.

"Link you did it! You defeated the evil King Ganondorf," Zelda said as link smiled.

"Yeah, now we can continue our lives and be happy. Zelda look I…" Link started as she raised her hand.

"Link we can't. I just don't have those kinds of feelings for you," she said as he sighed.

"How long have you known?" he asked as she sighed looking around in the white clouds they hovered in.

"Since the Water Temple. You were so determined to look for me and I saw the look you had in your eye. Link we're just really good friends. I don't want to change that, and I couldn't act on it even if I wanted to. I'm the princess. You may be the Hero of Time, but that means nothing to anyone apart from the sages and I," Zelda said as he frowned.

"But here everyone would know. But, I guess you just don't have those feelings for me," Link said as she frowned.

"I'm sorry Link. But I need to set this straight. I'm going to send you back so you can live the years that the Temple of Time took from you. That I took from you," she said as she held out her hand. Link sighed and gave her the Ocarina of Time. She played the song of time and everything reversed.

He was back in his house in the kokiri forest. He remembered everything about his future, every haunting detail. Then Navi left him, she said he didn't need her anymore. But he did. He did need her. So he got Epona from Malon and left in search for Navi.

If she had really wanted him to live those years again she would've made him forget. But that was one thing he learned from Termina. The flow of time doesn't affect him. That's how he remembered everything even though he kept going back in time. So now he lived with the nightmares. All of the people in Hyrule blissfully unaware of what almost happened to them.

He talked to Saria about it but Saria was in reality just a child. She may live forever like all of the Kokiri. But the downside was she couldn't understand what he had been through. Her mind couldn't comprehend it. So he lived with the nightmares. He sighed as he continued his walk.

Five Moblins suddenly surrounded him and he took his sword out in one swift motion. _These are Ganondorf's men. What are they still doing here?_ Link thought as they attacked. He blocked two swords one with his sword and the other with his mirror shield. He swung his sword deftly and beheaded the Moblin in front of him and quickly swung it backwards blocking the other sword. He slammed the Moblin to his right in the face with his shield stunning it as he rolled around to the left swinging his sword upwards as he split the Moblin in half.

He looked at the three remaining Moblins as one charged him. He flipped over it his sword swinging downwards as he split the Moblins head in half. He landed on the ground and blocked an overhead strike with his shield and stabbed the same Moblin. He charged the last Moblin with a yell as it tried to run. He jumped into the air and slicked down splitting the creature in half as he landed. He sighed as he put his sword away and looked at all the green blood around him.

_I didn't think there were any Moblins left. But I guess they ran into the forest after Ganondorf died_ Link thought as he put his sword away and continued his trek through the woods. He continued walking until he finally made it to the edge of the woods. He smiled as he saw Hyrule field. It was larger than he had remembered. The green field stretched out in front of him as he looked around him.

He had come out closer to the lake_. I want to go visit Malon first. I need to explain what happened_ he thought as he walked out into the dense field grass. He walked until he came up to the stone wall that surrounded the ranch. He struggled to go up the walkway that led into the farm. She's going to kill me.

But I have to see her. I have to tell her what happened. She loved that horse he thought sadly as he walked up into the ranch. He saw the old yellow house to his left and the corral to his right where they kept the horses and the cows. He sighed as he reluctantly trudged to where he knew Malon would be, in the middle of the pin that housed the horses. He really did miss her.

He saw her first standing in the center of the pin singing like she always did. Her beautiful voice had always soothed him when he had been here as a child. She stood in a white skirt and top embroidered in pink. She always did wear girly colors. He had teased her for that when they were younger. But she looked so beautiful now.

Her long red hair flowed down to her mid back. She almost looked like the older girl from the ranch in Termina. But Malon was more beautiful. He sighed as he slowly trekked towards her. He knew she was going to kill him. She saw him coming and smiled as she started running towards him.

He smiled as he saw her excitement. "Link!" she shouted as he ran up to meet her. He grabbed her and held on tight as he rested his cheek on top of her head. It felt so good to hold her again. He sighed as he thought about how angry she was going to be in a few moments. She nuzzled her head into his shoulder as she moved to look around him.

"Link… Where's Epona?" she asked slowly as he sighed and let her go.

"Malon you should sit down," Link said slowly as she pushed against him.

"Link where's Epona? Where's Epona?!" she shrieked as she started hitting his chest.

"Malon…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he said sadly as she continued pounding into his chest.

"No!...No! She's alive I know she is!" she said as he let her go.

"Malon…" he started as she could hear the pain in his voice. She stopped and looked into his eyes. She saw the horrible pain in them.

"By the goddesses Link, what happened to you these past seven years? And what happened to my horse!" she shouted as link grabbed her hands.

"Malon please! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Link said as tears filled his eyes. She looked up and him and cried as her legs fell out from under her. They crumpled to the ground as Malon gasped and began to cry in his arms. He held her tight as tears slid down his cheeks and into her hair.

"Oh goddesses! Epona…Epona!" she cried as he held her tighter in his arms and she clung to his tunic. He held her tightly against him until she took a long sniff and moved away from Link. He grudgingly let her go. He liked having her there in his arms. He hadn't held anyone that close in seven long years. "Ok let's go inside.

Its dinner and I have to make it for all of us. You can tell me over dinner with my dad. I'm sure he'd want to know. He loved that horse too," Malon said as she stood up. Link followed her into the house and was greeted by a very happy Talon.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 A Tale of Magic**_

"Link my boy! How are you?! Where have you been?" he asked excitedly as Link smiled.

"Hey Talon I missed you too. I've been off adventuring I'll tell you everything over dinner when I tell Malon," he said with a sad smile as Talon looked into the boys eyes.

"You've seen a lot these past years haven't you son," he said as he rested his hand on Links shoulder. Link just nodded in response as the man sighed. Link had never spoken much around him. But before he had left the boy had spoken more than this. Malon worked over the hot stew and hummed Epona's song. Link sighed at the sad reminder of his horse.

"Ok dinner's ready," she said with a smile as she put the stew and a small loaf of bread on the table.

"Thanks Malon, this is really great," Link said with a smile as she smiled back.

"Thank you Link," she said as she sat down and began to eat.

"So Link, where have you been for the past seven years?" Talon asked as Malon looked over at him.

"It's a long story so here goes. Malon you remember when you first met me?" Link said as she smiled.

"Yes you helped me wake up my father at the castle," she said in a harsh tone as the old man cringed.

"Thanks Link she'll never let me live that down," Talon said with a laugh as Link smiled.

"Well you remember that I came by later that day," Link said as she nodded.

"Yeah, but your fairy was gone. You said you were going to look for her and that you needed Epona," she said sadly as Link nodded.

"So I left with Epona into the Lost Woods. I figured that's where she would be. So I was in there for days searching when I came across a path. I followed it till an imp with a strange mask jumped on me. The imp scared Epona so much that she threw me off and galloped of into the forest with the imp on her back. So I ran after them by the time I caught up to them the imp said that my horse was stupid and that he had gotten rid of it," Link said as Malon gasped.

"You don't mean?" she asked as Link shook his head.

"No, nothing like that, the imp had given her away to a passing farmer. Then he laughed at me and said he wanted to have some fun. There was some evil magic inside the imps mask. He shook his head and my body changed. I became a deku shrub," Link said as Malon gasped.

"No way! How could anyone change someone into a deku shrub?" she asked as he sighed. He reached into his bag and pulled out the small deku mask.

"When I was healed this is what I got. It allows me to turn into a deku shrub," he said as she shook her head in disbelief.

"No way. I don't believe it," she said vehemently as he sighed. He stood up and put on the small mask. He hadn't put it on in years so he didn't even know what would happen. He put the mask on and screamed as the pain overtook his body. He heard Malon shout his name as he changed into the short deku shrub.

She looked at him with widened eyes and got down on her knees in front of him. He was smaller than he had been as a child.

"Wha-Link How?" she asked as she reached over and felt his face. It felt like wood. Talon stared at the boy and shook his head.

"Oh Link, this could only happen to you," he said with a laugh as Link smiled. His mouth didn't move of course.

"So can you speak?" she asked as he nodded.

"Yeah I can speak fine," he said as he crawled up onto the bench and sat at the table. Malon slowly stood and sat down next to him.

"So what happened next?" she asked as she clasped onto his hand. It was the only tangible evidence that he was really there.

"Well after that I had go find the skull kid. I got paired with another annoying fairy and the weird thing was this world ended in three days," he said as Malon stood.

"What?! How could it end in three days?" she asked as he sighed.

"Well the imp had this powerful mask called Majora's Mask. It gave him enormous power. So he made the moon come closer to the earth. And in three days I got on top of the clock to fight him. But I couldn't hurt him at all. I ended up using my ocarina and going back in time to the first day I arrived there," he said as Malon stared at him with wide eyes.

He took the mask off as his body changed back to its adult self. The change didn't affect him at all changing back to normal. The masks were weird like that. Malon slowly wrapped both her hands around his and Talon let out a small smile as he looked at the two. Link could tell Malon was at a loss for words and she was! How could anyone change into a deku shrub and change back into a Hylian.

It's insane. But Link wasn't ordinary she could sense that about him. "So what happened next?" she asked him as he smiled.

"Next I journeyed all over Termina and I saw some strange things. First I saw a Deku kingdom. That was interesting. They were going to kill a monkey because they thought he had kidnapped her. But she ended up being in the temple. I saved her and the king was attacked by his daughter.

It was hilarious. She had knocked him down on the floor and was jumping up and down on his belly. A…And all the guards shook in fear as she glared at them and told them to let the monkey go," he said between laughed as Malon laughed along with him. Talon smiled as he looked at the two. Just like when they were kids.

"Ok so what happened next?" she asked as he smiled.

"Well after that I had to go help the Gorons. Their home had been frozen over by Majora's magic. So I trekked up the mountain and met a dead goron. He said that I needed to hold his clan. That they were dying from the cold. So I healed him with the song of healing I learned and he left a mask behind.

So I could turn into a goron too," Link said as her eyes widened.

"You can turn into a goron too?" she asked in amazement as Talon smiled.

"Link my boy you are a man of many talents," he said with a laugh as Link smiled.

"So after that I helped cleanse the temple for the Gorons. The second I did all the ice melted and it felt as hot as summer. Granted I was still in Goron form so it felt good. But we had a race and then I went down the mountain and got a new sword," he said as she smiled.

"The one you have on your back?" she asked as he shook his head.

"Nope I got this one for freeing all the fairies from the temples. I got a gilded sword. It was pretty strong it had some magic properties to it. But anyway after I got the sword I ran down the mountain and had to go back in time because it was the last day. So I emerged from the clock tower and got a couple hundred rupees. I went to buy a powder keg," he said as Malons eyes widened.

"What's a powder keg?" she asked as Talon looked at the boy.

"It's a giant bomb only a goron can use. So I bought one and blew up the giant boulder that was in front of the ranch. I found Epona at their house behind a gate. I ran up to the house and met these two sisters. The little one was always talking about the aliens that were going to come in the night. I was really skeptic because I mean aliens!

I've never even heard of them. But they were creatures that came from outer space to steal their cows," Link said as Malon eyes widened a fraction of an inch.

"Aliens? How could anything come from outer space?" she asked as he sighed. "I don't know but they came that night all appearing in flashes of light. I had to keep shooting them with my arrows until the sun came up," Link said as she sighed.

"Really Link aliens?" she asked in disbelief as he sighed.

"Ok I have pictures," he said as she looked up at him in shock.

"You mean someone drew them?" she asked as he dug through his bag.

"Nope I have this pictobox. I got it from Termina. I took thousands of pictures to show you when I got back," he said as he pulled out the box and a couple pictures of the aliens. Talon gawked at the photos unable to speak.

"They were real," she said in awe as she looked up at him.

"So what happened next?" she asked in excitement.

"Well after that I got Epona back. We left and went to the other temples I got a few masks and beat the other temples. Then I finally fought Majora inside the moon," he said as her eyes widened.

"Inside the moon, how is that possible?" she asked as he shrugged.

"I don't know. But I met him in the moon and traded all the masks I had collected and got the Fierce Deity mask," he said as she looked up at him with questioning eyes. "Well you see the Fierce Deity is a God of War. That was sealed inside this mask. I'm not sure why or how it happened. But it is a dangerous mask that I don't put on," Link said as she looked into his eyes.

"Why not?" she asked as he sighed.

"It is a powerful mask that I almost lost myself to. It is merciless and I can barely control the God. So I never put it on," he said as he looked down at his hands. One of them still interlaced with Malons.

"This mask sounds very dangerous Link. Why haven't you gotten rid of it?" Talon asked as Malon looked up at her father.

"I can't I don't want it falling into anyone's hands. It's not a good object. Anyone can use it. So I keep it safe but at a distance where it can't harm anyone," he said as Malon rubbed his arm with her other hand.

"Well it's getting late I think we should continue this story tomorrow. Link you can sleep down here on the bed of hay. I'll bring down a few blankets and a pillow," Talon said as he got up and went upstairs.

"Thanks for letting me stay here," Link said as she smiled at him.

"There's more to that story isn't there. Something there is haunting you," she said as he sighed.

"In that world everyone there looked like someone I had met here. And I had to watch them die over and over again till I could save them. I still remember the fires that stretched out and burned them from when the moon hit the ground. The goddess of time grabbed me out just before I died. But I knew that every time I went back in time they all burned and everything was destroyed," Link said as she hugged him. He clenched to her and buried his head into her neck.

He shuddered as she clutched onto him. "Link it's ok. Shh it's ok. Their safe now you saved them. And you don't have to live through that again," she said rubbing his back. He sighed as he relaxed in her arms.

"Thank you Malon," he said softly as she nodded.

"I'll always be here for you Link," she said as they pulled away at the same time. Talon came down with the blankets and pillows and stretched them out on the hay.

"Thanks again Talon I really appreciate this," Link said as the man smiled.

"Don't be silly son. You're family here. Now get some rest in the morning we all have chores," he said with a smile as he walked back upstairs. Malon got up to leave and Link grabbed her hand.

"Malon, thanks for being here for me," he said as Malon smiled.

"Anytime Link, get some sleep. You deserve it," she said as she slid her hand out of his and went upstairs. Link got up and took off his tunic, gloves, and chainmail shirt. He folded them on the ground and put his boots down next to them. He put his hat on top of his tunic and flopped down on the hay with a sigh.

_I love being here. I wish I could just stay here. But I still have to visit so many people. Firstly Zelda, because I know she'll be angry at me for leaving. I have to visit Saria too. She'll be mad as well. _

_The Goron's will accept me with open arms. They'll probably beat me into the ground_ he thought with a cringe as he looked at the ceiling. He drifted off the sleep and awoke at around four am. He shifted on the comfortable bed in confusion till he remembered the day before. He sighed as he got up and saw the bathroom door under the stairs. He grabbed his bag and walked towards the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 Farm Life**_

He knocked on the door and no one answered. Link pushed the door open and saw the empty tub. He locked the door and took off his clothes. He turned on the water and loaded some wood under the tub. "Din's fire," he said as flames shot from his hands onto the wood. The wood caught fire quickly and began warming the tub.

He saw the bar of soap on the ridge and grabbed it as he sank into the water. The warm water felt great on his sore muscles as he washed himself. He washed his dirt covered hair and sighed as he finally felt clean. He hadn't felt this good in weeks. He sighed as he got up out of the tub and drained the water. Link got a towel out of his bag and dried off.

He put on a white long sleeved cotton shirt and his white long johns. He put on brown pants over them and a green shoulder pad on over that. He put his dirty clothes into a compartment in his bag and then put on his sandals. He walked out of the bathroom and out into the living room_. I'm going to go ahead and do the chores. I don't want Malon tiring herself out_ Link thought as he walked outside and into the stable.

The cows let out a moo as he entered. He grabbed a bale of hay from the center of the stable and spread it out to the cows and horses. He sat down on the floor and watched them eat. "You have such easy lives. Eat, sleep, just living with the bare necessities. It would be so much easier.

But I wouldn't be able to go on like that. I'm glad Malon is here. She's the first real company I've had since Epona died," Link said as he lay back watching the animals eat and drink out of their troughs. He pulled out his ocarina and stated playing the gerudo valley song. He sighed as he listened to the music. He heard the door open behind him and heard the soft clicks of Malons shoes against the floor.

She sat down next to him with a smile. "If you were going to try to do all the chores before I got here you shouldn't have sat down," she said with a smirk as he looked up at her with a wide grin and a laugh.

"I thought I woke up earlier," he said as she smiled.

"You only got up thirty minutes before me," she said as he smirked.

"Oh," he said as he played with his ocarina.

"That's a beautiful song. Where did you learn it?" she asked as he sighed.

"From the Gerudo Valley, the Gerudo taught me it," Link said as she looked at him strangely.

"You went to the Gerudo desert? Why?" she asked as Link sighed.

"I went there on one of my quests," Link said as she smiled.

"Oh I love hearing about those. Come on tell me while we milk the cows," Malon said as she stood up. Link followed her as they opened the cows' stables. Link sat down in one with a bucket and started milking. "So why did you go to Gerudo Valley?" she asked as she sat down in the stall in front of him facing the same direction.

"I went into the Gerudo Valley to help a carpenter get his sons back. They thought it would be fun to go get some Gerudo girls. But they were captured so I had to go through the whole fort avoiding hundreds of women to try to break these guys out. I fought a few of them too. They're incredibly good warriors. But I ended up getting them all out and they thanked me and stayed away from the Gerudo's after that.

I learned the song from their leader. She was impressed by my skills and taught the song to me. But she also told me to never come back or they would throw me in jail. It was an interesting time. I almost got caught so many times," Link said as he filled his bucket. He moved to the next one and filled it up to the brim.

"So what do we do with the milk?" Link asked as Malon stood with him.

"Here follow me," she said as she lifted her buckets. Link followed Malon into another room in the stable to the left of the door they entered. There was a giant machine to process the milk into their signature bottles. They poured the milk into the nozzle on the top of the machine and it moved the milk into the bottles on a belt.

"Wow that looks like a lot of money," Link said as they closed the door to the room and started milking the cows again

"Yeah we make a lot of money from out cow's milk. All of it goes to the maintenance of that machine," Malon said as Link smiled. They milked the cows for an hour laughing about old times then they let the horses out to graze in the pen. Malon groomed the horses with Link but she had to keep stopping him from giving them cubes of sugar. "Link those are only for when they've done something good. Stop spoiling them," Malon said as he sighed.

"Fine," he said as he put the sugar away and started combing the horses again. "Hey Malon, why didn't you ever go exploring? I know you would've had fun," Link asked as she sighed and looked at him.

"Link my dad needs me here. It's just the two of us and we have to milk the cows, take care of the horses, water the garden, pick the garden, put the hay in bales, and run the milk to the market every day. My dad can't do that alone we have nearly thirty cows you remember this morning. So I can't leave," she said quietly as Link walked over to her.

"I'm sorry Malon I didn't think about that. Do you need help here? Do you want me to stay I can pay for everything myself?" Link asked her as he softly held her arms.

"Link that's sweet. But my dad would never let you pay him. He cares about you too much. Plus I wouldn't let you do it either," she said with a smile as Link sighed.

"Then can I stay here? I don't have a home here in Hyrule. It would be way nicer than going and paying for an inn in Kakariko or castle town," Link said as she smiled.

"Link you're always welcome here," she said as Link smiled. "Ok then, but can I build a little house for myself next to yours," Link asked as she smiled.

"Of course Link! I'd be so happy if you lived here!" she said as she hugged him. He smiled as he held her in his arms.

"I'm so glad. Thank you Malon," Link said as he smiled. Malon let go and pulled her hair behind her ear.

"Well I'll tell dad. Come on it's time for lunch anyway," she said as she grabbed his hand and led him back to the house. They walked into the house and saw Talon putting the eggs from his chickens into a large basket. "Dad guess what?" Malon said as Talon looked between her and Link.

"I have no clue," he said with a laugh.

"Link said he's going to come live here with us isn't that great! And he said he'd build his own house and he'd stay and help us with the farm!" Malon said excitedly as Talon smiled.

"That's great sweetheart! I'm just going to talk to Link for a minute outside ok honey?" he said as Malon smiled she was completely oblivious to her father's change in attitude. Link noticed it though. As he followed Talon into the stable he knew he was going to get it. "Look Link, you are a very nice boy. I could let you take a room in our house if you really wanted to live here," Talon said as Link smiled.

"I just really want to be here and I feel I need a home to myself for now," Link said as Talon nodded.

"But Link, I need to tell you something. You are one of Malon's only friends. She cares about you a lot. You have to promise that you won't run off again like you did seven years ago. If you did she would be devastated," Talon said as Link nodded.

"I care about her too. I won't harm her I swear. I want to be here for both of you," Link said as Talon smiled and put a hand on Links shoulder.

"You son are a nice young boy," Talon said as he started to leave the barn. "Oh and Link, come with us to deliver the milk. If you're going to be working here then you're going to need to learn every side of the business," talon said with a smile as Link nodded and followed after him. They came back into the house with smiles and Malon smirked.

"Well what are you two so happy about?" she asked as Talon laughed.

"Just telling Link here about the business. So what's for lunch then?" he asked as Malon smiled.

"We're having baked Cucco and bread. Now sit down dad you need to rest for our trip to the market," she said as Link laughed.

"Oh I'm not that old Malon," he said with a tiny frown as Malon put the food on the table.

"Oh daddy I'm just kidding. You know you're not old to me," she said as she put her hand on top of her fathers. He smiled as he began to eat his Cucco. Malon sat down next to Link and started to eat her food. Link ate his food quickly assuming that he would have to continue his story today.

"Slow down Link, You're going to choke on a Cucco bone," Talon said with a laugh as Link smiled.

"Link its ok you can tell the story when you get back. We have to deliver to the market and Kakariko anyways," she said as Link stopped eating and grinned. She laughed at the face he made and Talon joined in as well. Link swallowed his food with a frown.

"It's not that funny," he said with a pout as Malon laughed more. He smiled as he finished his plate and the others finished as well. Malon started to wash the dishes as Talon stood.

"Well come on Link my boy! We need to load the Milk into the cart!" talon said as he walked out the door. Link smiled as he stood and looked at Malon.

"Well go help my father," she said with a smile as he left. Link and talon loaded all the milk cartons into the back of the wagon. It gave Link memories of the time that he helped the Romani sisters in Termina. But hopefully there wouldn't be any bandits trying to break their bottles like in Termina. Malon came out of the house wearing brown pants and a big white shirt that stretched down to her knees. "Wow you guys sure worked fast.

I just have to get into the wagon," she said with a laugh as she jumped into the front. Link and Talon looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Talon jumped in the front alongside Malon as Link strapped his great fairy sword to his back and jumped into the back of the wagon. He sat with his feet hanging off the back of the wagon looking up at the sky.

_Man I love this. I don't have to worry about anything anymore. There's no more Ganondorf, no more danger, I can finally get some peace_ Link thought as they rolled on towards the market. As they pulled up through the main gates Link heard the clatter of the wheels against the stone streets of castle town. He smiled as he remembered all the times he had run through here as a child. All the times he had run into the guards and the people wearing those goofy masks.

How he'd used the lens of truth to cheat in the treasure chest game. He had loved the bomchu game as a kid. Link looked around and saw that the market place had changed a bit. It was much bigger, there were two main streets that came off the center of the city to the left and right. The street to the left stretched down to a pier that loaded hundreds of ships. The street to the right stretched more stands and homes.

The market place had seemed to grow drastically in the seven years since he'd been gone. They pulled their cart over to the right and Malon hoped out of the cart with her dad. Link hopped out of the back and looked around at all the people in the Market. There were even more than before people from all over the world seemed to come to Hyrule now for the trade. "Ok Link my boy, get the milk out of the back and hand it to me," Talon said as Link nodded. He jumped back up into the cart and grabbed a crate and gave it to the Talon.

He smiled as he looked at the boy. "Grab one of your own and follow me Malon can watch the cart," Talon said as Link nodded.

_I'm not sure this is a good idea, leaving Malon alone to guard the cart. But I'll have to trust Talon_ Link thought as he followed him up to a store that looked to be for groceries.

"Oh hello Talon! How are you today?" the woman said as she polished her counter.

"Hello Martha, I'm doing great! I've got some extra help around the farm now," he said with a laugh as Link walked into the store behind him.

"I see that. And what a strong one he is!" Martha said as Link sighed. Women were always hitting on him. "Oh you can set those down in the freezer in the back," she said as Link nodded. He walked into the back freezer and set the crate down. Talon put his down next to Links and they walked back into the store.

"OH and a handsome one too!" she exclaimed as a small blush formed on his cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4 Journey to a New Land_**

"Now you're embarrassing the boy! But he is a strong one. I don't even know how strong to be honest," Talon said with a laugh as she smiled.

"So how much is it?" Martha asked as Talon sighed.

"It's going to be one thousand two hundred," Martha said as she gasped.

"That's one hundred more than last month!" she exclaimed as Talon looked up at her eyes.

"I'm sorry Martha but the price has gone up," he said as she sighed.

"Everything's been getting weird around here since that port was set up," Martha said with a sigh as she dug out the rupees and handed them over to Talon.

"Thank you so much Martha! I'll bring you some cheese next month," he said as she smirked.

"You better Talon! I won't forget I'll tell you that," she said as Link looked out the window at the wagon. Malon stood next to it just swaying. Link smiled as he watched her swing. Just like when she was younger. She must be so bored Link thought as he started to go outside. Talon watched the boy leave and the woman leaned over the counter.

When he was gone she looked at Talon. "So where did you get the money for that kind of help? That boy is as strong as an ox," Martha asked as Talon smiled.

"He's a friend of my daughters so I'm not paying him. He doesn't want it either," Talon said as Martha's eyes widened.

"What an unusual boy!" she said as Talon smiled.

"He's definitely one of a kind," Talon said as he looked back at Martha. "Well thank you for your business," Talon said as she smiled.

"Anytime Talon," she said as Talon left the store.

Link strode back to the cart and Malon jumped up when she saw him. "Hey so how did it go in there?" she asked with a smile as Link laughed.

"Well, it was kind of awkward. Since she was hitting on me," Link said as she laughed.

"Oh Martha does that to everyone," she said with a laugh as Link smiled to himself. They continued delivering Milk to the shops around castle town as the day passed.

"Hey Malon I'm going to go get some things. Tell your dad I'll be back in a few minutes ok?" Link asked as she smiled.

"Ok Link but hurry back," she said as she touched his arm.

"Of course," he said with a smile as he left and went to a grocery store. He went in and saw the same woman he had seen earlier.

"Oh back again I see handsome," Martha said with a smile as Link smiled.

"I'm just here to get some food," Link said with a smile as she laughed.

"You sell me milk and then come in and buy my food. Why didn't you buy some earlier?" she asked as Link sighed.

"I didn't want Talon to know how much food I was buying," Link said as her ears perked.

"Oh and how much are you buying?" she asked as Link smiled.

"Ok I need two rounds of cheese, five loafs of bread, no make that six loafs of bread, and five pounds of beef. Oh and two apples," Link said as her eyes widened.

"You know how much that costs son you're just a farm hand?" she asked as Link smiled.

"How much is it," he said with a laugh as she sighed.

"Well I hate to tell you this but what you want is over three hundred rupees," she said sadly as Link laughed.

"How much is it exactly?" he asked as her eyes widened.

"Um it's three hundred and forty rupees," she said as Link pulled out the exact amount in rupees and put them on the table. Her shocked look came across his wide smile as she slowly took the money. "Son how do you have this much?" she asked as he laughed.

"I've done a lot of travelling. I have plenty of money," he said as he grabbed the food and slowly put it into the satchel on his back.

"They are surely lucky to have you," she said with a smile as Link shook his head.

"No I'm lucky to have them," Link said as he left the store. He walked back to the cart and smiled when he saw Malon. "So what did you go buy?" she asked as talon looked over at him. "Just a couple of apples," he said as he handed her one. Talon smiled as he looked at the boy. He was so nice to his daughter.

She took a bite of the apple and they got into their wagon. Link hopped into the back and Talon drove the cart out of the town. The moved on to Kakariko village and returned home around seven. Talon said he'd get the wagon so Link and Malon went into the house. Malon got out the pots and started making soup. "Malon, would you get mad at me if I gave you some food?" Link asked as she looked up at him.

"Well, no. You gave me the apple in the town," she responded confused by his question.

"No, I mean if I bought a whole lot of food and then gave it to you to store away so you could make more food. Would you get mad at me?" Link asked as she slowly stirred the pot of soup.

"Link tell me you didn't," she said as he shook his head.

"I didn't. I just wanted to know if you'd be angry," Link said as she sighed.

"Link, I don't want you buying food for us," she said as he looked up at her.

"Why not?" he asked as she stood in silence for a while. "Malon, why not?" Link asked as she growled.

"Because you never stay! You always leave! What would I tell father if you left?! You need to stay here Link because I can't take it if you leave again," she said as she sank to the floor in her tears. Link quickly walked over to her and wrapped her tightly in his arms.

"Malon I told you I'm not leaving. Not for anything. Not for Zelda or anything else. I want to be here. I want to stay here remember?" he said as she looked up at him. She nodded as he smiled. "Ok…so will you take the food?" Link asked as Malon sighed.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and walked over to the cauldron. "How much is it?" she asked as Link cringed. She is not going to like how much I bought Link thought as he pulled off the satchel he was wearing.

"It's 340 rupees worth," he said as she slowly turned around and looked at him in shock.

"340 rupees worth, Link that's way more than you should ever spend on us. How did you even get that kind of money?" she asked as Link smiled.

"I've collected a lot of money in my travels. I have some in a few banks. I have one here and one in Termina because they are the closest. Malon I just don't care about the money," Link said with a smile as Malon slowly sat in her chair.

"Link how much did you buy?" she asked as she reached her hand out. Link gave her the bag and sat down opposite her. He opened the bag and saw all the food stacked there. "Link this is enough to feed us for at least three weeks! Why did you buy this much?" she asked as Link reached his hand over and put it on top of hers.

"Because I care about you both, you are my only family. How could I not?" he asked as she sighed.

"Fine, but we're going to put it in the cupboard right now so my dad doesn't find it," she said as she got up and put away the stack of food. She put the hunk of meat in the icebox. Link stood up and grabbed his bag from the table. Malon quickly ran into him and gave him a tight hug. Link returned it just as vigorously. "Thank you Link," she said as he smiled.

"You're welcome Malon," he said as she saw her father on the doorstep. She quickly moved away much to Link's confusion until Link saw that her father had walked in. He wore a smirk like he had just walked in on something good. Malon went back to cooking as Talon walked over and sat at the table.

"So Link did you enjoy your day at the castle? I'd imagine you haven't been there since you were a kid," Talon asked as Link walked over and sat down on the opposite side of the table.

"It's gotten a lot bigger. They've even added a port, which is surprising to say the least. Hyrule wasn't anywhere near trading with other nations when I left," Link said as Talon laughed.

"Oh yes, in the last seven years the princess has definitely changed some things. We get a lot of supplies from the other nations. But the princess in her wisdom knows just what to do," Talon said as Link thought of Zelda.

_She always knows just what to do. When I left I loved her. Then that love turned to bitterness. It's ironic that the only person that didn't have a copy in Termina was Zelda. My bitterness towards her had turned to hate a year later. But I never found Hyrule. _

_But maybe I didn't really want to come back, because I didn't search very hard to find Hyrule again. But in the years that followed I eventually forgave her and started looking for Hyrule again. Partially because I really missed everyone that I had grown up with. The other reason was this stupid Triforce symbol on my hand_ Link thought as he looked up at Talon. "Yes she's got plenty of wisdom to spare," Link said as the other two recognized the condescending tone in his voice. Talon didn't say anything of it because he didn't want to make Link any angrier.

Malon put the food down in front of them and sat down next to Link. She slowly grabbed his left hand and started rubbing circles on the back of his hand. He visually calmed as he started to eat his food. Malon smiled at him as she went to eating her food. "So Link you never told us your whole adventure," Talon said after Link had finished eating.

"Right, so I had just left Termina. I had all my things packed up and some provisions that Anju, the inn lady, had given me. So I trekked off into the woods the way I came. But I ended up hitting a harbor," Link began with and excited smile.

"All aboard! All aboard to Licadonia!" the old man yelled as Link looked at the man's enormous ship. To be honest it looked like a pirate ship to him but he wasn't complaining. Link strode up the gangplank with his horse as the man stopped him. "Lad ya have'ta pay to get on this here ship. And it's extra fur ye horse," the man said as Link smiled.

"How much sir?" he asked as the man laughed.

"Oh it's good for an ol' cap'n ta hear sir. Well sonny it's four hundred rupees fur a ride. One hundred for ye. And three hundred for board for ye horse and the food that animal needs," he said with a smile as Link placed four silver coins in his palm.

"That should be enough sir," Link said as he walked up the gangplank and onto the ship. The captain was stunned by the amount the boy had. He had imagined change to come from the boys' pocket. But he pulled four silver coin out! What manner of boy was this! The captain removed his thoughts and walked up onto the deck.

Link smiled as he looked around the ship. He ran from corner to corner. The only time he had been on a ship before was in Termina with the Pirates. He had also been in the shadow temple, but that was a horrible memory so he pushed it down. Link stood at the front of this ship and waited for them to set sail. He watched as the men brought his horse down in the ship. He pulled an apple out of his tunic and took a crunchy bite.

The juice dripped down his face as he looked out into the sea. He wiped his chin as they set sail into the ocean. Link smiled as he shifted the gilded sword on his back. It was still a little big for him but he was growing into it. The boat had sailed for hours on the sea and Link was starting to get hungry. He dug into his bag and pulled out a small chunk of bread and some cheese.

He took a few delicious bites and drowned them down with some milk from his bottle. _I love the taste of Romani's milk. Of course Lon Lon milk was better but milk is milk_ Link thought as he smiled and continued eating. Link's ears perked up as he heard footsteps coming near him.

"So boy'o where ya be head'n?" the captain asked as Link frowned.

"As far away as possible," Link said as he stood and looked out at the sea.

"Wow, a boy such as yer'self travel'n alone? Where be yer parents kid?" he asked as Link shrugged. "Ye have'ta know where they be?" the captain asked as Link sighed.

"My parents died in the Imprisoning War and I have no living relatives," Link said as the man looked down.

"I'm sorry kid. I thought ye had just run away from yer home," the captain said as Link smiled.

"It's fine, I never knew them. My names Link what's yours?" he asked as he held out a hand.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 Invitation of a Princess**_

"I be Captain Charles Vane," the man said as he shook Links hand. Link smiled at the man and looked back at the ocean. "Well you be careful kiddo. The world is a dangerous place. We should arrive in a few days," he said as he turned around and went back to the wheel of the ship.

_Don't I know it_ Link thought as he looked back towards the sea. Link slowly rummaged through his bag and pulled out a blanket and a pillow. He slowly drifted off to sleep as the ship rocked on the ocean.

"Hey lad, there be room in down below for ye," the captain said as Link smiled.

"Oh right I forgot, sorry," Link said as he got up and pulled his blanket and pillow with him. He guided Link down below deck and to a wooden door.

"This be ye accommodations," Vane said as he left. Link pushed the door open and saw the bed and nightstand to his left. He slowly put his blanket and pillow on the bed and searched the room. In the corner next to the door to the hallway was another door leading to a bathroom.

_Well at least I don't have to pee off the side of the ship_ Link thought as he jumped onto the bed and got under the covers. He slowly drifted off to sleep thinking of the new city he was going to live in.

Link woke up the next morning with a sore crick in his neck. _Ow why does the bed feel so hard?_ He thought to himself as he pushed himself up. He looked down and saw the hard wood of the floor. Oh I must have fallen of the bed during the night. Man that sucks Link thought as he sat up and stretched his sore back and neck muscles.

He stood up and grabbed his satchel. He took out a lump of cheese and beef and ate it on the floor as he looked at the sky. "It must be at least mid-day. I can't believe I slept that long," Link said to himself as he gobbled down the cheese and beef. He pulled out his milk bottle and quickly took another swig of the bottle. Link stood and strapped his sword to his back as he looked out the window.

He couldn't see any land but it was a clear and sunny day. Link left his cabin and went up to the deck. He opened the door and saw a few of the other passengers watching the sea or talking to one another. Link walked up to the front of the boat and sat down. He watched for day until he could see the shoreline. "Land ho!" someone yelled over his head as he quickly stood up.

He smiled as he saw the shore of the port town in front of him. _Yes time to start a new life. One where I can finally forget about my horrible past with Zelda and the sages_ Link thought as they cruised into the shore. When they landed Link got on top of his horse and rode her out of the ship and onto the dock. He smiled as he felt the chill air brush through his bangs. The city was immaculate.

The white marble of the city stretched up the mountain side and into a giant castle on top. Link sighed as he remembered Zelda and vowed never to return to the castle again. People passed by him on both sides of the narrow street. All the streets in Licadonia were smaller than those of Hyrule but the people seemed happier. Everyone that passed him waved or greeted him with a hello. Link smiled as he rode further down the path and to an inn.

He smiled as he jumped off Epona and tied her to the post next to the door. He walked inside and was greeted with the smell of adventure. Link smiled as he spied the bar to his left and the boots and tables to his left. Stairs led up to the second floor where Link assumed the rooms were. He sat down at one of the tables and smiled as he waited for the barmaid. A rotund woman wearing a blue dress walked up to him with a smile.

"Well hello there young man and what would you like?" she asked as Link smiled.

"What do you have?" he asked as the woman smiled.

"Well todays special is mutton and stew," the woman said as Link looked up at her.

"What kind of stew?" he asked as she smiled.

"Well it's pork and vegetables," she said as Link smiled

"Well I'll have your special but can you throw in a half loaf of bread for me?" he asked as the woman smiled.

"Of course dear," she said with a smile as she left. Link sighed as he put his hands behind his head. He looked at all of the people occupying the inn. Most seemed to be travelers like himself, only stopping by until they continued their journey. Or they had just arrived in the country and were planning on living there. Link looked up when he saw the woman put down his food.

"Thank you," Link said as the woman smiled.

"Any time, pay at the counter dear," she said as she walked away. Link slowly ate his stew as he dipped his bread in to give it some flavor.

_Now I just have to find a place to live. I wonder if I should rent a place or buy one. Granted if I rent one I probably won't be able to keep her. So yeah I'm going to buy one_ Link thought as he finished off his stew and ate the last of his mutton. He smiled as he stood and walked over to the bar. The same woman stood behind the counter and down at him.

"How much is it mam," the boy said as she smiled.

"Twenty rupees," she said as Link handed over the coins. "Thank you very much sir. Have a nice day and come back," she said as Link nodded and left the inn. He got back on Epona and rode down the streets looking for any signs of someone selling a house. He rode for hours till he saw a small cottage on the edge of the city. It was a red brick building with a wooden roof. It had a sign on the front of it that said for sale.

"Finally," Link said with a smile as he got off his horse and walked towards the building. He knocked on the door and a tall blonde opened the door. She looked to be about thirty and she had on a red and white dress.

"Well hello there young man, what can I do for you?" she asked as Link smiled

"Your home is for sale. I want to buy it," Link said as her eyes widened and she laughed.

"I think this home is a little out of your price range," she said as Link just smiled.

"How much is it then?" he asked as she looked down at him.

"This house is worth six thousand six hundred rupees. I doubt you have enough in that little bag of yours," she said with a small smile as Link took out his bag. He dug through the bag and pulled out the amount and dumped it in her hands. She stared at the pile with wide eyes as Link walked past her into the house. There was a small living space with a couch and a fire pit. To the left there stood a bookcase and on the far side of the wall he saw the door open to the bedroom.

He smiled as he turned back to the woman who had recovered from her shock. She put the rupees away into her bag and smiled at Link. "Well that was unexpected but congratulations on your new house," she said with a smile as Link sat down on the sofa. The woman left the house and shut the door as Link sighed.

"Now I just have to find a job. That was close to the last of my rupees," Link said as he went to the cupboard. He put his food in the icebox and walked outside to tie up Epona.

"So I think that's enough for today. I bet Link's tired of talking and it's getting late," Talon said as he stood up from the table. Link nodded at the old man as he walked up to his room.

"So you still had Epona then. But why do you hate the princess so much? I didn't entirely understand the reason," Malon asked as Link sighed.

"Malon, Zelda sent me back in time to relive my childhood. But I kept all of the memories of that future. And they haunt me. They've haunted me ever since I got back. Just last night I had a nightmare about fighting Ganondorf," Link said as Malon gasped.

"Link are you sure you were sent back in time. I…it sounds crazy!" she said as Link looked down.

"I know it sounds crazy. But I did. I've lived two lives. Though I guess mine in the future were only a few months. Look Malon I know I've only been here a few days. But trust me when I say that I don't like the princess for what she did to me.

If she had taken away my memories it would've been different. But keeping all those memories has haunted me. With the memories of Majora," Link said as she sighed.

"Link maybe you should just try to forget about your past. Maybe telling us these stories isn't helping you heal. Link I don't have to know what happened to Epona," Malon said as she caressed his cheek.

"But Malon you deserve to know," Link said as she smiled.

"No Link I don't. Remembering this is hurting you. I can see it in your eyes that you don't want to tell it. Just get some sleep ok Link," she said as she stood up and walked out of the room. Link sighed as he took off his shirt and went to sleep on the bed of hay that he made for himself.

The next few days were all the same. Link would wake up and do the chores. Then he would work and laugh with Malon. He spent a lot of time with Malon in those days. She never asked about Epona she knew that Link would tell her when he was ready, if he would ever be ready.

One day when Link was bailing hay he saw a shadow appear on the roof. He quickly drew his sword and crouched as he saw the shadow take form. "Hello Link just as prepared as ever I see," the form said as it walked out into the light. Link cringed as he saw Impa appear. He put away his sword and started bailing hay again.

"Why are you here Impa?" Link asked as the woman sighed. She jumped down into the barn and looked at Link. He looked like he was in better shape than his future self. He wore only his brown pants and white long sleeved shirt. The sword strapped to his back was strange to Impa as she had never seen a sword that looked so similar but was so different from the master sword.

"Link you have been gone a long time. The princess has been worried," Impa said as Link ground his teeth at the mention of the princess. After a few moments he turned towards Impa and stopped his hay bailing.

"Why is she looking for me? And why should I care?" Link asked as Impa's eyes widened.

"She is the Princess of Hyrule. What makes you think you can speak in such a way about her?" Impa asked as Link turned around.

"Is she here?" Link asked as Impa frowned.

"No she is not," Impa said as Link smirked.

"Then it's fine. Now what do you want?" Link asked as Impa rubbed her eyes in frustration.

"Link I know only you remember. But you have to at least take comfort in the fact that we all believe in you," Impa said as Link sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"No I cannot! I do not want to see her again!" Link shouted as he clenched his teeth in anger.

"Link, the world is very different from that time period. I know that. But the Princess needs your help," Impa said as Link smirked.

"I like it here. Can I just stay here? If the princess doesn't remember the future then why does she want to see me?" Link asked as Impa smiled.

"You know why Link. She wants to knight you. You could teach the knights of Hyrule so much from your bravery and skill," Impa said as Link looked down.

"I am not going near her or her castle Impa. I promised Malon I'd stay here and help her and her father. I want to be here," Link said as Impa sighed.

"Link this is a direct order from the Princess Zelda. You can't deny it," she said as Link looked out at the castle.

_I do not want to see Zelda again. Ever! Plus I need to be here for Malon. I promised. I don't want to break that promise either_ Link thought as he looked at Impa. "No I'm not going," Link thought as Impa frowned.

"Link I will not tell you again. Get ready we are leaving for the castle," Impa said as Link frowned.

"This is my life and my decision Impa I am not going!" Link shouted as Impa heard Malon and her father approaching. "Impa just leave. And tell the princess if she wants to see me she's going to have to come here and find me," Link said as Impa bowed.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6 Putting away the Past_**

"Link what's wrong? Something happened when we left today right?" Malon asked as she touched his arm. He nodded and sat down next to the stable. Malon said down beside him and waited until he was ready to speak.

"Zelda…It was Zelda. Well Impa came by but Zelda wanted me to train some new knights," Link said as he clenched his fists in rage. "How dare she could ask me to do that? Now a word from her all these years! And after everything…" Link growled out as Malon looked over at him. She put her hand on his shoulder and he took a few deep breaths.

He looked at Malon and gave her a small smile. She stood up and brushed the dirt off her skirt. "Come on it's time to eat," she said with a smile as she offered him her hand. He took her hand and stood up following her to the house. Talon watched them walk inside with a smile and rubbed his balding hair.

"That Link sure has a lot of things going for him," Talon said with a laugh as he went back to bailing hay. Malon walked into the room and went to the stove as Link sat down at the table. She sat down next to Link and rubbed his arm.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked as Link sighed.

"Not right now Malon. Maybe later when I'm not so angry," Link said as she rubbed his arm and stood.

"Ok Link, tell me when you're ready," Malon said as she walked back over to the stove. She slowly searched the cabinets and started the fire under the stovetop. She walked over to the spout and filled the bucket up halfway.

"Soup again?" Link asked with a smile as she sighed.

"Link we eat a lot of soup and you should be happy about that. At least you get fed," she said as she playfully slapped his arm. He smiled up at her as Talon walked in.

"Malon what are we having today?" Talon asked as she smiled.

"We're having Beef Stew. Can you believe Link complained," she said as Link looked at Talon with wide fear filled eyes.

"I wasn't complaining honest. It was just a passing comment," Link said as Talon looked at his daughter. He could see the mirth in her eyes and smiled.

"Malon's just messing with you kid! Don't get so worried!" Talon said as he sat down at the table. Link sighed and visibly relaxed as he rested his head on his hand_._

_ I really don't want Malon mad at me. She's the only friend I've got here. And for some strange reason the Triforce led me back to Hyrule_ Link thought as he looked up at her. She stirred the stew idly throwing in ingredients as Talon stared at the boy. Malon served the food and Talon began talking about the day.

"So today we rode the cart to Kakariko village and wouldn't you know a kid ran up to the cart and took a milk bottle. I was left to chase the little kid around as Malon delivered the milk," Talon said amidst his laughter as Malon smiled. A small smile formed on Links face as he started eating his soup.

"Daddy one of my friends is coming over tomorrow. That's ok right?" Malon asked as Link's brows rose in surprise.

_Malon hasn't had anyone over since I got here _Link thought as Talon smiled.

"Of course Malon which one of your little friends is it today?" Talon asked as Malon frowned.

"Daddy I'm not a little girl anymore! And it's Lia," Malon said as Talon smiled.

"Of course you can dear. Just have fun!" Talon said as he finished his soup and stood. "Well I'm going to take a nice nap. Talk to you two later," Talon said as he went upstairs. Malon smiled as she watched her dad walk up the stairs. Link smiled as he stood and got the dishes off the table.

"Link wait, I can do that," she said as she stood.

"Malon you made the food," he said with a smile as he walked outside to clean the dishes.

"Thanks Link," she said as he smiled. He washed the dishes and put them away as Malon went outside. Link watched Malon walk towards the horses and begin to sing. Every time she began to sing he felt himself begin to relax. He leaned against the house and folded his arms as he watched her pet the horses.

_I really want to be here. I guess I could ask Talon for a chest. Maybe I can tell him the reason. But do I want to? Do I want to expose myself like that?_ He thought as he looked back at Malon. Her beautiful smile adorned her face as she rubbed a brown horse on the nose_. _

_I need to do it. I need to stay here. Not be called away to some distant land that needs rescuing. Isn't it about time I had some peace Faore!_ Link shouted in his mind as he locked his eyes shut in frustration. He listened to the wind wishing that she would respond to him. He was envious of the Wisdom that Nayru always gave to Zelda.

She never even had to try. He glared up at the sky as he clenched his fists. He sighed as he released his grip and tried to listen to the music that Malon was singing to the horses. She was always so calm. She walked in between each of the horses patting them and giving them handfuls of grain. He sighed as he turned towards the stable.

He readied himself and wiped the hair out of his eyes. _I could ask talon to give me a chest. Then I can hide all my things away and I won't be able to leave. I'll even give Malon the key so I can't open it_ Link thought with a smile. He turned around and walked into the stable where Talon was. Link opened the door and walked inside.

He saw Talon sitting on a stool and milking the cows. Talon turned around when he heard the door close and looked up at Link with a smile. "Well hello Link my boy! What can I do for ya?" Talon asked as Link smiled.

"Talon, do you have a chest with a lock that I can use?" Link asked as the man looked at him quizzically.

"What do you need a chest for Link?" Talon asked as Link sighed and sat down.

"I want to stay here Talon. To do that I need to get rid of the things that pulls me towards adventure. I need to pack away everything except my farm clothes and my sword. Then I won't feel the need to leave," Link said as Talon sighed. He got off his stood and sat down beside Link.

"My boy, getting rid of your personal armory won't really get rid of your problem. You are drawn to help people. It's who you are. You cannot hide from that," Talon said as Link bowed his head.

"I don't want to leave Talon. I have to do everything I can to hide my things," Link said as Talon sighed.

"Link what makes you leave?" Talon said with a smile.

"People are in danger. They always need someone to help," Link said as Talon laughed and put his arms around the boy.

"You think that even without your weapons you wouldn't go charging out there to save someone?" Talon asked as Link sighed and grabbed a piece of straw. He muddled it in his hands as the silence flowed around them.

"I just thought that maybe it would," Link said as Talon stood.

"You're a good boy Link. I don't think there are many out there like you. Just let me go get the chest from the house," Talon said as he walked out of the room. Link only nodded and put his chin on his folded arms.

_I wonder what Malon's friend is like? I wonder if she's like her. _Link thought with a shudder as he smirked. _Two Malons, Now that's be scary for Talon_ Link thought with a laugh as Talon walked into the room with a huge chest.

"What's funny Link?" Talon asked. Link stood and walked over to the man.

"Oh nothing just the thought of what two Malon's would do to you," Link said as he took he chest and Talon's face visibly paled.

"Oh that would be horrible I don't even want to imagine," Talon said in fear as Malon walked into the room.

"Don't want to imagine what dad?" Malon's voice rang as Talons eyes widened.

"N-nothing dear, we were just saying how horrible it would be if Link had to leave again. Isn't that right Link?" Talon said quickly as Link smiled and nodded. He loved watching Malon and her father's relationship. It was so opposite of the way it should be. Talon was the irresponsible and Malon the responsible one. Malon finally looked over at Link and gave him a quizzical look.

"What is the chest for?" Malon asked as Link smiled.

"It's for my clothes," Link said simply as she shrugged.

"Dad get to bailing the hay," Malon said as Talon saluted. She rolled her eyes and looked at Link. "You going to be in here long?" she asked as Link looked up at her in surprise.

"Well no, I just have to put my things away," Link said as she smiled.

"Ok I'll be outside. You were never properly introduced to the horses," she said with a smile as Links eyes widened in surprise.

"Ok," he said as she smiled and left.

"A true taskmaster that one," Talon said as he started bailing hay.

_She wants me near the horses. I thought she would want me to stay away. Granted I've let them out, but I didn't think she wanted me to_ Link thought as he bend down and opened the chest. He opened his tiny bag and put in his armor from Licadonia and his kokiri clothes. He put in his green armor as well and then all of his weapons that he had collected over the years. Link smiled as he took a necklace from inside the bag and put the key on the chain.

He closed and locked the chest then put the necklace on under his clothing. _There now I'll never be able to get to it, at least after I give the key to Malon._ _I'll just wait until I feel she's ready to take it_ Link thought as he slowly picked up the chest and walked it over to a corner in the back of the room. Next he took out his sword and cut into the floorboards and put the chest inside. He then closed it back up and sealed it with nails with a smile. Lastly he moved the hay to cover the new cuts in the boards.

Malon walked in and looked at him with a questioning gaze. "Right you wanted me to go outside. Come on lets go," he said as he grabbed her hand and led her outside.

"Link what are you up to?" she asked as she ran behind him. He smiled at her and her eyes widened as she saw a fragment of the happy boy he had once been. She smiled as she ran behind him to the horses' pen. He stopped inside and looked down at her.

"So what did you want to show me?" Link asked with a smile as she looked up at him. She searched for the sparkle she had seen his eyes the moment before. But she just saw the light blue hue in his eyes.

"Ok, well I just wanted you to come out here with me to stay with the horses," she said as she led him by the hand up to the black horse. "This is Lamri. He is the strongest horse and fastest horse we have," Malon said as Link flinched. He knew that Epona was the fastest by far. It must have killed Malon to think about it. He reached his hand up and let Lamri sniff his hand.

Lamri then pushed his jaw into Links open palm. Link gently caressed the side of the horses face as Malon smiled. "So you still have a connection to animals," she said as she caressed Lamri's back. Link closed his eyes and in his mind's eye he saw Epona. A silent tear slid down his face as he felt a hand touch his face. He opened his eyes and saw Malon looking at him in pity.

"It's ok Link. I know that you torture yourself over Epona," she said as Link closed his eyes. He sighed as he opened his eyes again.

"Malon, please forgive me," Link said as she sighed.

"Link I already forgave you," she said as she moved her hand and turned around. Link looked at her and then at his hands. He looked back up at her flowing red hair and sighed.

"I can see in your eyes that you haven't," Link said as she turned back towards him.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7 Scars of War**_

"Link I care about you. I just need a little time. It's only been a few weeks since you got back. Let me grieve," Malon said as he nodded. He slowly turned around and began to walk away. He felt her quickly grab his hand as he stopped. "I didn't say that I wanted you to leave," she said as Link looked at her in surprise.

_After everything I've done why would you want me here?_ Link thought as he turned back towards her. He saw the smile on her face and followed her back to the horses.

"Link, Malon I'm hungry! Come on its late!" Talon said as he ran out into the field. Link was chasing Malon across the yard. He wasn't even going to do anything if he caught her he just wanted to get her back for the bucket of water she poured on him. She laughed as she ran towards her dad and hid behind him. Link narrowed his eyes at her as she stuck her tongue out.

"Well I'm going to go get dinner started! See you in a few minutes Link," she said with a laugh as she skipped inside. Link focused his frown on Talon who just laughed.

"Well Link you should've learned by now not to get near Malon and a bucket of water. What did you do anyway?" Talon asked as Link sighed.

"All I did was tickle her. Jeeze!" Link said as he stomped off to the house. _Man she got me soaked! I better not get a cold! I would be so mad! Ugh I better take a bath and put something warm on._

_ Good thing I have some clothes in my satchel_ Link thought as he stopped in front of the door. He sighed as he took off his shirt and wrung it out. He put the shirt back on and trudged through the door. Malon was at the stove giggling. She stopped when he came in and looked at her going back to her cooking. But when he turned around she began to giggle again.

He quickly entered the bathroom and shut the door. He immediately heard her laughs echo through the door and sighed as he started filling the tub. _She better have some fun with this one. Because I'm going to get her back soon_ Link thought with a smirk as he turned off the water. He took off the rest of his clothes and made sure the necklace stayed on. He cast din's fire and washed up.

He got out quickly and dried himself off with his towel. Link then sighed and put on a light green long sleeved shirt and brown pants. He put on his sandals this time and slowly crept up next to the door. He could hear Malons soft giggles echo from across the room. He listened for anything else that could be out of the ordinary. He heard Talon enter the house and then stop suddenly.

"Malon really, sometimes you act so childish," Talon said as Link smiled. He knew it. He quickly stood to the side of the door and pushed the door open. He heard something catch as a bucket threw water into the room through the doorway. Malon who was at the stove couldn't see into the room so she thought Link had been hit. She started laughing wildly as Talon just shook his head.

"Really Malon, to drench him in water after he just changed clothes, I hope he does the same to you," Talon said as Malon frowned. Link walked out of the door with a smirk on his face as Malon gawked.

"You're not wet! What happened?" she asked as he smiled and stepped into the room.

"I moved," he said with a smile as he sat down at the table. Talon stared at the boy and began to laugh a full big laugh.

"Oh he got you good Malon!" Talon said in between laughs as he hunched over. Malon looked down at Link who had a smile on his face. She sighed and gave him a small smile as she got the food and put them on plates. They each had a wedge of cheese, bread, and a big Cucco leg. Link felt himself smile as she sat down next to him. He made his smile go away as he started to eat.

Talon saw the smile and bit down on his Cucco with vigor. Malon ate the most gracious of the three and Link was tearing into their food. "Well how was your day Link?" Talon asked as Link stopped trying to wedge more food into his mouth. He looked around at both of them as they just smiled at him. He couldn't figure out if Malon's was genuine or fake. He took a big gulp of milk and washed down his food.

"Well it was ok. I basically just fed the horses," Link said as Talon frowned.

"Really that was it? Tomorrow I think you should milk the cows, then take the horses out, groom them, then go and see if you can get that house of yours built," Talon said as Link nodded.

"Yes sir," Link said as he smiled.

"Good it's not fit that you should sleep on that bale of hay in the corner. You need your own bed," Talon said as he finished up his meal and stretched. "Time for some sleep myself. Goodnight children," Talon said as Malon glared at him. He walked up the stairs and shut the door.

"The nerve of him calling me a child, him more than anyone else," she said as Link looked down. "What do you have something to say as well?" she asked as he furrowed his bows. _I need to get the house built. I almost forgot. How could I have forgotten that was the point of the whole thing?_ Link thought as Malon moved in front of Link.

"Link…Link! You ok?" she asked as she touched his arm. He shook his head as he came to his senses.

"What was that Malon? I'm sorry I thinking about something else," Link said as she sighed.

"Link are you ok?" she asked as he smiled.

"Of course!" he said with a smile as he stood to clear the table. She grabbed his arm and sat down next to him. "Link you never told me what happened earlier," she said as she rubbed his arm. He sighed and looked into her eyes. He only saw caring there. She was worried about him.

"Impa came over to tell me that Zelda wanted me at the castle," Link said as she looked up at him.

"And?" she asked as he sighed.

"She said she wanted me to train the guards and that I was perfect for the job. But it just infuriated me," Link said as he clenched his fists. Malon sat silently by him and continued to rub his arm. "Is that all I'm good for? Training men?" he growled as she sighed.

"Link that's probably not the only reason she wanted you to go. She probably wanted to see you. She hasn't seen you in years," Malon said as Link laughed.

"Yeah right, last time all she needed was for me to go on a giant quest through time that no one would remember and… No I'm not talking about that!" Link shouted as he stood. He started walking towards the door but she grabbed his hand.

"Link, it's ok I know. Just come sit down ok," she said calmly as she rubbed his hand with her thumb. He slowly grabbed her hand and went with her to the table. He laid his head on her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him. "It's ok Link. It's fine.

You're worth a lot more than that to me," she said as he sighed and turned his head and put his forehead in the crook of her neck. She rubbed his back as he wrapped his arms around her tiny frame. They stayed like that for a few moments as crickets chirped around outside.

"Thank you Malon," his muffled voice sounded out as she smiled.

"I meant it," she said as he smiled. He just wanted to stay in her arms. He groaned inwardly as she pulled away. "I'll always be here Link," she said as she touched his face. "Now get some sleep," she said as she stood up and walked away. Link sighed and walked over to his makeshift bed.

He flopped down and covered his eyes with his pillow falling to sleep instantly.

Link woke up and sighed as he saw it was still dark. He got up and went outside carrying the bag full of his dirty clothes. He grabbed the soap on his way out and went to the tub and washboard outside. It had been a few weeks since Impa had come by. Link was surprised that Zelda hadn't sent any guards after him. The life on the farm had gone by normally until today.

He soaked his dirty clothes and began to wash them one by one hanging them on the line by the house. He looked over when he heard the door to the house open. Malon walked out and was surprised to see Link washing his clothes. Normally he would be with the horses or cows this early in the morning. She walked over to him and sat down on the side of the tub filled with water. He smiled at her and continued washing his clothes.

"Been a while since you've washed those hasn't it Link?" she asked as he looked over.

"Yeah I guess it has. Well I mean it's been a while since they weren't washed in a river," he said with a smile as she smiled back. As he washed his clothes his shirt slipped down his shoulder and Malon saw an ugly red cut angling down and to the left. Her eyes widened in horror as she reached out.

"Link what happened?" she asked as he looked back at her.

"What? What happened?" he asked his eyes darting around the farm. He looked to where her eyes were and sighed. "Malon it was…it happened a long time ago," Link said as he went back to washing his clothes.

"Link…what happened?" she asked again as he scrubbed his clothes into the board in frustration.

_I wish I didn't have so many horrific stories. I wish I could stop worrying yo_u Malon Link thought as he stopped scrubbing. "I…I was in a war. A man with a giant broad sword brought it down on my back. I rolled to the side but he still managed to cut me from my shoulder blade down to my lower back," Link said as she gently touched his shoulder.

"Does it still hurt?" she asked as he grabbed her hand.

"Not any more. It hurt for about three months afterwards. I was restricted to lying on my stomach. The war on the outside was still going on. It was about a year ago," Link said as Malon sighed.

"You've been through a lot of wars Link. Why didn't you just leave?" she asked as he let out a sad laugh.

"I can't, if I know someone is in trouble it's almost impossible to not help them," Link said as she rubbed his back. Link sighed as he felt some of the tension easing off his back.

"I'm going to go get the horses out. I'll talk to you later Link," she said as he nodded. He continued washing his clothes as Malon took the horses out to the corral. Link looked up and could see the slight pink hue forming in the sky.

_The sun will be up in a few more minutes_ Link thought as he continued to scrub his clothes. After an hour or so of scrubbing he finished washing his clothes and walked out to Malon. She was singing by the horses and he was gently following her music. He loved that her singing could take all of the worries out of his mind. He walked over and patted Lamri on the nose. Lamri twitched for a second but saw it was Link and calmed.

Malon smiled at him, at how easily he could be with animals. She also knows how awkward he was with people he didn't know. She looked up and saw a woman standing on top of the gate to the corral. She gasped as Link turned around with his hand on his sword. He visibly relaxed as he made out Impa's form in the morning light. "What is it Impa?" Link said as he took his hand off the pommel of his blade.

Malon looked over surprised at the tone Link used. He sounded angry and protective. "I'm just here to tell you Link that her Royal highness will be coming here in a few hours. I wanted you to be able to prepare for her coming," Impa said as Malons eyes widened.

"Her royal highness is coming?" she asked in surprised shock as Link looked over at her and grimly nodded. "Oh I have to go tell daddy. We need to get ready. I'll talk to you later Link," Malon said as she ran off towards the house. He sighed in frustration and Impa jumped down to the ground.

"Well she is a lot more excited about the Princess coming than you are," Impa said as she patted a brown horse on the snout. Link scowled as he looked at the ground.

"She doesn't know the princess like I do," Link said as Impa sighed.

"Link you need to let it go. She is not the same Zelda you knew from the future. That Zelda was hardened by years and years of war. This Zelda is not," she said as Link scoffed.

"Perhaps it is I that have lived through years and years of war in this timeline," Link said as Impa raised a brow.

"Forget it. When will she arrive?" Link asked with a sigh as Impa looked at the sky.

"She will be here in a few hours a little before lunch. You can tell your farm girl that," Impa said as Link growled.

"Her name is Malon," Link growled out as Impa sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8 Noble Anger**_

"I'm sorry Link I did not mean to offend. I was just stating her title since I did not know her name," Impa said as Link unclenched his fists. Impa bowed and jumped into the air disappearing from sight.

A few hours passed and Malon's friend arrived. Lia was about as tall as Malon with brunette hair and dark hazel eyes. She wore a light blue dress and rode in on a red mare. She hopped off the horse and ran over to Malon giving her a tackling hug. Link smiled as the girl held out her hand to him. "High I'm Lia," she said as Link took her hand.

"My name's Link," he said with a smile as the girl looked him up and down. He had changed his clothes more for the princess's arrival than anything else. He wore a green tunic top that crossed across his chest. His white long sleeve undershirt covered his bare arms. The edge of the tunic was embroidered gold and he wore a brown strap across his waist that held his sword. He wore brown gloves and light brown pants.

His signature brown boots adorned his feet. Lia looked over at Malon with side eyes as she began to whisper excitedly to her. Link walked the horse into the stable as he heard Lia giggle. Link turned around and saw Malon's face as red as a tomato as she looked down at the ground. Link just shrugged as he walked inside with the horse. He came back out and Malon's cheeks had returned to normal.

"Oh Link, Malon was telling me that the Princess Zelda is coming here to visit you! You must be very important and you wear the robes of a noble," Lia said excitedly as Malon pulled her back.

"Link's not a noble he's just a very brave soldier," Malon said with a smile as Link returned her smile.

"Princess Zelda is coming here to see me. Not that I want it. You two talk I'm going to go pet the horses," Link said as he walked off towards the corral.

"How could he not want to be visited by the princess? I'd think anyone would be thrilled!" Lia exclaimed as Talon sighed and went inside the house.

"Link hasn't had the easiest life. But he is very kind. He just doesn't like the spotlight," Malon said as Lia sighed.

"Oh he's a bashful one then. Well lets go up to your room and really talk about your relationship with Link," Lia said with a smirk as she dragged her towards the house.

"Wha-what do you mean my relationship with him. We're just really good friends," Malon said as Lia opened the door.

"Yeah right," Lia said with a laugh as she opened the door to the house and pulled her in. Link stood petting Lamri as he fed the horse a hand full of carrots. He took a deep breath and steeled himself for the conversation he would have with the princess.

_I have to stay calm even though she infuriates me. I have to say no to her offer. I will not be a knight here. I will not train the knights. They do not need to learn what I know_ Link thought as memories flooded through his mind. All the people he had decapitated all the families that had lost sons and husbands all because of him.

He couldn't do it. He stood petting and feeding those horses for another hour till he heard the unmistakable sound of another horse. He knew by the sound of the trot that it was a Royal horse. He sighed and gave Lamri one more pet on the nose. He slowly saw Zelda come into view. She barely recognized the man as he began to walk towards her.

He had grown a lot in the years since he left. He also carried himself differently, like a man who had seen a lot of violence and bloodshed, like a man who had commanded armies. His very presence demanded respect. He arrived in front of the princess and bowed on his right knee as his right arm rested on his knee. Zelda still looked at the man in shock.

She never thought that he would come back the way he was. At first she thought he would never come back at all. He just told her the treat of Ganon and then left. She had sent men looking for him after the first few years worried about him. He was the only other carrier of the Triforce. The light on his hand glowed brightly as it confirmed her thoughts.

It was definitely Link only they could make their hands glow. Hers glowed in resonance to his as she stood. She looked the same as she had in the future. Her golden tiara adorned her head and she wore the same pink and white dress from before. She had her glowing golden hair down and her full red lips mocking him. But he didn't like her anymore.

She wasn't what he wanted. "Link stand I need to ask you something," she said as he stood. She slowly hopped off her horse and gave the reins to Impa. Impa led the horses into the pen. Link and Zelda stood out in front of the gate. Link closed his eyes trying to reign in the anger the presence of the princess always gave him. "Link why did you leave after Ganondorf was sealed away?" she asked as he looked away.

"I went to look for Navi. The fairy I had…right you don't remember," he said as he hung his head.

"Link, that may explain why you left, but why didn't you come back?" she asked as he clenched his fist.

"I didn't want to be here. I remember that horrible future and I'm the only one," he said through clenched teeth as the horrible nightmares flashed across his face. She looked sadly at him and tried to touch his arm to comfort him but when she did he pulled away. "I wanted to forget. I needed to leave Hyrule. The forest wasn't far enough plus it reminded me of Navi.

So I went to another continent. I set up my life there," Link said as Zelda's face scrunched up as she stopped him.

"There's a part that you're not telling," she said as he growled.

"There are parts I don't want to remember. And most of those parts I do not want to tell," he said as she sighed.

"Link I know that you are angry at me. But why do you still have that anger? Wouldn't it have been easier on you to just forgive and forget?" Zelda asked as he clenched his fists.

"That's my problem I can't forget, anything. I remember everything that ever happened to me! I'm not affected by the flow of time like you are! Like anyone is, I can never forget!" Link yelled as Zelda looked up at him.

"Link I'm sorry that I hurt you, I really am. But you need to get over it. There is always danger and you could help to stop it," Zelda said as he turned around.

"No! I will not!" Link said as she gasped.

"Link why not? You could help save millions of lives by teaching, training these men" she asked as he sighed.

"And have those men killed others? I will not be the reason that a man dies. Never again," Link said as Impa walked back over to them. Zelda looked at him and squinted her eyes.

"Link you may have had to take someone else's life but that doesn't make you a killer," Zelda said as Link growled.

_I hate how Zelda can always seem to see what I'm thinking. I know it's only her wisdom. But it makes me so angry_ Link thought as he frowned. He looked at her for a long moment as she tried to figure out what was wrong with him. "You don't know what I've done in the past seven years," he said as she furrowed her brow.

"Fine you're right! Then why don't you tell me why you're so angry at me! Tell me why you can't train my men," Zelda said frustrated as Link clenched his fists.

"I will not train your men because I do not want to. I will continue my life here. I will not be made into some kind of war god. Not again," Link said as Zelda looked at him in confusion.

"Why would I treat you like that? Where is this coming from?" she asked as Link clenched his eyes. He remembered what the people in Licadonia had tried to do with him. He had helped them win their war. But they tried to worship him as a god. The only way he had convinced them otherwise was to prove that he could be injured.

That had not been pretty. "I just don't want to help. I've already done my share your highness," Link said as he walked around her towards the house.

"Oh no, you don't Link," she said as she went around and stopped him. "Tell me now. I want to know why you can't provide service. What makes you think you are so much higher than everyone else that you won't help my kingdom?" Zelda said as Link clenched his fists in anger.

"Zelda leave me alone!" Link shouted as he walked back towards the house. She put up a barrier in between him and the house as he lowered his head. "Do you really want to know why I won't help you princess?" he asked with venom as she glared at him. Impa stood behind her and slowly drew her knife. Link smirked as he noticed the sheikah's movement.

"Fine Link what? What is the reason? Why in the world wouldn't you want to help people?" she asked as Link laughed sadly.

"Where ever I went I was known as a God of war," Link said as Zelda and Impa's eyes widened.

"Rumors of me spread like wildfire in the land I lived in. They didn't start until I turned sixteen but I was a legend to these people. They said I fought like a god and I did! I killed so many people! And I just wouldn't die! I didn't even want to live after all of the people I killed!

Why would I want to help?!" Link yelled as Zelda sighed. They stood in silence as Zelda tried to think of a way for Link to agree.

"Look Link, the world is a horrible place. I can't imagine what it's like growing up during a war. But you have knowledge, skills that my people do not have. At least help us with that. Strategies are all you'll have to do. You won't even have to fight," Zelda said as he frowned.

"What is coming Zelda? What do you sense that makes you need my help?" Link asked as he saw Malon run to the other side of the barrier. She pounded on it and shouted but the sound of the other side was muted.

"Link all I sense is a change in the winds. I sense that a lot of death will happen. But you shine out of it like a beacon. Like my first vision. Link you have to help us the goddesses foreordained it," she said as Link laughed.

"Where were the goddesses in my life? What help have I had? I've had to work off my own strength my whole life. I've never received any visions! All I get are nightmares! Nightmares from my past!

I am alone! No goddess supports me!" Link yelled as Zelda gasped. He felt the hand slap across his face but continued to glare at her.

"How dare you? How dare you speak of the goddesses that way? They are the only reason you succeed. If it weren't for the goddess of courage…" she started as Link interrupted her.

"What? I'd be a normal kokiri boy. I'd live forever in the forest! Or I'd be just a normal boy and I wouldn't have all these horrible memories! Do you know what it's like to kill thousands of men? Do you know what it's like to be the Goddess of Courage's arm in this world?! It's a curse!

I don't want it! You can have it!" Link said as Zelda looked at him horrified.

"What happened to you? What has made you change like this? You're right I don't want your help. How dare you speak I'll of the goddesses who made you, you who are so blessed by them. You who have saved so many lives all in the name of the Goddess of Courage. You who saved all of Hyrule, you should be ashamed of yourself!" she said as he growled.

"What about you _Princess_? What have _you_ ever done you spoiled little princess? You sit up in your castle never visiting your subjects. You have never done anything for yourself! I have to do everything for you!" Link shouted as she narrowed her eyes.

"You arrogant little man! You should be struck where you stand! Even Ganondorf didn't dare curse the goddesses! And I do plenty for myself. I have to rule a kingdom! I have to govern a whole nation!

What do you have to do? All I want is for you to train a few soldiers!" Zelda said as Link scoffed.

"Zelda I would have to train the whole entire army! Are you so selfish that you would take me away from any semblance of a normal life? That is at least one hundred thousand men. I will not do it. It would take me years away from the people I love. When have you ever cared about what I wanted from my life?" Link asked as she scoffed.

"All I asked was the goddesses will! I never asked you to do anything that was horrible," she said as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right Zelda. Let's just think about that. You sent me through time and haunting nightmares to defeat Ganondorf. Plus you don't even care! You just take and take all you want is more from me! Well I don't have anything else to give!

I'm done!" Link yelled as she scowled.

"Fine, live here in your lies and anger. Hyrule doesn't need help from the likes of you," she said as Link clenched his teeth in anger. Impa readied her dagger as she looked at Link.

_How dare she think that I haven't done enough! I saved Hyrule…twice! I saved Termina and Licadonia after a six year war! I…_ Link thought as he growled and stared at the ground.

"Good bye Link. I hope to never see you again," Zelda said as she got on her horse and galloped away. Link growled as he clenched his fists till they bled. Zelda let the shield go as Malon ran to Link. Zelda left the farm with Impa and headed towards the castle. Link growled angrily his rage boiling over as Malon caught up to him.


	9. Chapter 9

_** Chapter 9 Consequences of the Past**_

She put her hand on his shoulder and he moved away. "Link please let me help," Malon said as Link shook his head.

"Not right now Malon later. I need to get away right now. I swear I'll come back. Please don't follow me. I don't want you to get hurt," Link said as she looked up into his eyes. She could see the anger boiling over in his eyes as she sighed.

"Ok Link, but please come back," Malon said as he nodded and ran from the ranch. He ran as fast as he could through the field towards the one place where he knew no one would be the desert. He ran and ran till his feet couldn't carry him any more to the entrance of the desert. He scaled the side of the mountain that surrounded the entrance and once he reached the top he screamed in rage. Link slammed his fists into the ground over and over. He could feel the pull of the deities mask in his pocket.

_You can have all the power in the world. Just put me on Link _the voice said in his head. He screamed and slammed his head over and over with his hands.

"No…leave me ALONE!" Link screamed as he heard his voice echo across the desert sand. He slammed the ground over and over till his hands began to bleed. _How dare her! How dare she ask me to do that! I will not be her slave again!_ he thought as he looked at his left hand. He saw the Triforce burning on the back of his hand and wrung out his hair.

"Haven't I earned some rest Faore?! What do you want from me?!" Link yelled as he looked up at the sky. He stared at it for a few minutes and stood up. He lowered his head as he could still feel the burning anger inside him. He took out his sword and yelled swinging with all his might at the ground. He felt the sword easily pass through the solid earth and stop at his feet.

He paced around as the anger still boiled in him. _I can't put the mask on. Definitely not right now. Last time I destroyed an entire village. It was the enemies' camp, but I can't lose myself to the mask. Definitely not right now, I have to calm down_ Link thought as he grabbed the sword and put it back in the scabbard.

He sighed and flopped down on the earth. He looked up at the clear sky and sighed_. If I don't help I know Zelda wouldn't do anything to the farm. But I hate it when she's around. She's always correcting me and judging me. I know she'll come back and ask again. _

_She just makes me horribly angry. Why can't she just get married already?_ Link thought as he sat up. He slowly started his walk back to the farm practicing his sword strikes. He arrived at the farm a little after the sun came down. Link slowly walked into the house. He saw Malon at the stove serving food.

She gave him a small smile then she went back to her cooking. Talon saw him enter and then turned back to his soup. Lia who was sitting next to talon looked up at him and waved. Link smiled a little and walked over to his seat. He sat down just as Malon put the bowl in front of him. She grabbed the last bowl for herself and sat down next to Link.

She started to eat her soup and held link's left hand. Her eyes furrowed for a moment as she looked down. Her eyes widened as she saw the blood covering his hand. She looked over and saw his other hand wrapped in gauze. He slowly ate as Talon smiled and coughed trying to clear the tension from the room. "So Malon, Lia why don't you tell us what you two were up to today?" Talon said as Lia and Malon looked at each other in shock.

"Well we talked about…" Malon said as she tried to think of something else. They had spent most of that day talking about Link.

"We talked about all the things we had done since I last came over," Lia said with a smile as Malon nodded.

"Right we talked about how her mom was getting a new husband," Malon said as Talon and links eyes widened in surprise.

"Really, that's amazing, fantastic even. When is the date they have set up?" Talon asked as Lia smiled.

"They're going to get married at the beginning of spring. My mom has been so happy for the past few weeks," Lia said as Link smiled.

"Congratulations Lia, and tell your mom I said the same," Link said as she smiled.

"Thank you Link, you're so nice," Lia said as Link smiled and continued eating his food. When they had all finished Lia stood and smiled. "Well Malon my mom is expecting me home soon. It was great to see you," she said as she went to hug her. Malon made sure to hide her bloodied hand and hugged her friend. Lia left waving goodbye at the others as Talon stood.

"Well goodnight you two. Remember bright and early tomorrow," Talon said as Link laughed.

"Like every day," Link said as Talon laughed and went to his room. Malon waited for a few moments and then looked down at Link in worry.

"Link what did you do?! Why are your hands covered in blood?" she asked as she raised her hand that was covered in his blood.

"I'm sorry Malon. I was just so angry that I slammed some rocks with my fists," Link said ashamed as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah Link, that's going to prove what a man you are. Come here...I'll wash your hands and bandage them properly," Malon said as Link stood. She grabbed his hand and led him outside to the basin of water. She slowly unwrapped his hands and scrunched her eyes in pain when she saw them. "Oh Link, don't you have enough scars?" she asked as tears welled up in her eyes. His eyes widened in shock as he looked down at her.

_She's crying. I never wanted to ever make Malon cry. She should never have to cry because of me_ Link thought as he looked down at her. "Oh Malon, I'm so sorry. Please don't cry," Link said as he rubbed a tear away with his right thumb. She sucked in a big gulp of air and nodded.

She slowly washed the blood and sand away from his hands. She poured some alcohol on Link's hand and he sucked in air wincing at the pain. "That's what you get Link. Don't ever hurt yourself like this again Link! You got it?" she asked as she looked over at him.

"Yes ma'am," he said as she smiled.

"Good," she said as she wrapped his hands in some clean wraps. She started to walk away but he grabbed her hand. She stopped in surprise as he walked up and hugged her. She gladly wrapped her arms around him as he rested his cheek on top of her red hair.

"Thank you Malon. Thank you so much," Link said as he squeezed her tighter.

"You're welcome Link. I don't know what for," she said as he smiled.

"For being here for me, and for taking care of me. You are the nicest person I know," he said as he smiled into her hair. She smiled as a happy tear slid down her face.

"Ok Link, we should really get some sleep. And please don't hurt yourself," she said as she started walking for the door. Link never let go of her hand, not until she got to the staircase. Link sighed and went to the bathroom after she got into her room. He took a long bath and changed into some silk pants and a large long sleeve white cotton shirt. He went over to his makeshift bed and lay down on his belly.

He went to sleep but memories haunted even his sleep.

Link stood in front of his master blacksmith with a smile. "Link I'm glad to have some help around here," the man said as Link looked at the man. He stood at five foot eight wore brown work pants and had a full head of black hair. He had strong muscular arms from years of working. Link looked around the shop with a smile. There was a giant fire pit in the center of the room next to an anvil.

Link saw all the swords and shields on the wall and smiled up at the man. "Well Link I'm gonna show you the ropes. I need some help around here. We're going to start you off with something easy. Just clean out the room. A lot of molten steel and dust falls on the ground.

Just get a shovel and start cleaning. You'll be going all day. We make all kinds of things. We make shields, swords, armor for men, and armor for horses. So you'll be busy all day. Get to it kid. Oh and the name is Damien," the man said as he walked off towards the pit.

Link nodded as he ran and grabbed a shovel. He slowly dug up the dross and dumped it into a bucket. _Well at least this work isn't too hard. In a while I should have enough to pay for my food and the sword lessons that I want_ Link thought as he worked the rest of the day. At the end of the day Link wiped the sweat from his brow and looked up at the older man.

"Well Link you worked hard today here's yar one hundred rupees for today's work lad," he said as he handed Link the stack of coins.

"Thanks," Link said as he put the coins in his coin purse.

"Remember be here early every day. At least be here by nine in the mornin'. We work till dark. Just like today," He said as Link nodded. He left the smithy with a smile as he walked towards home.

_Well now I just have to save up enough rupees to pay for the classes I'm going to take. But I need to find a master swordsman. Maybe I'll ask one of the soldiers if they know one tomorrow_ Link thought as he walked home along the dark streets. Link smiled as he opened his door and into his new home. He closed the door and shot a ball of fire to light the hearth.

_Well time to take a nice long bath then I'll get something to eat_ Link thought as he took off his clothes and started a bath. He plopped down in the warm water and soaked his face. He stared up at the ceiling with a sigh as he thought of the day. _Well I suppose I'm going to have to work a lot to fund my swordsmanship classes. Then I need enough to eat, and to Epona too, buy new clothes, and supplies. I need some new supplies. _

_I ran out of bombs, arrows, and potions. I'm going to need some more. I don't need these clothes anymore either. I'll just get some normal clothing until I get bigger. Then I'll wear some armor_ Link thought as he finished his bath and changed into a long white cotton shirt and brown pants. He walked into the kitchen area and grabbed a handful of apples. He walked outside and fed Epona as he stared off into the starry sky.

"Well Epona we have it all. We have our whole lives ahead of us. We can finally rest. I bet you'd like that wouldn't you girl?" Link said as he patted the side of his horse. Epona neighed happily as she ate the rest of the apples. Link smiled as he gave Epona one last pat and walked back into his home.

He went over to the pit and started cooking pumpkin soup. He smiled as he broke up the pumpkin and it started boiling. Link lay back with a smile as he thought about his future. _I'll stay here the rest of my life I'll never have to see her again. I can just forget her and be happy for once. No one is in danger. _

_The people of Termina are safe. I just wish I could've done it sooner. Those people must have died at least twenty times before I got it right….NO! No one is dying and there's NO Ganondorf. I am going to enjoy living here_ Link thought grimly as he sighed. He scooped up a bowl of soup and took it to the table. He ate it till it was all gone and went to bed.

Over the next few weeks Link worked harder and harder trying to forget the screaming memories from Termina but they were what haunted him the most. He had found a shop and restocked on all his items as well. He worked harder and harder at the forge. Damien was impressed with Link and his work. He was so impressed he paid Link a little more over those weeks. He got stronger and stronger. Link could feel his muscles gaining mass as he moved up to working on the forge. He pumped his arms up and down to breathe air into the stack while Damien worked the steel.

The worked for long hard hours in the heat of the summer sun. Link sweated every day and when he got home he felt like he had picked up a goron. He loved the city though. He had walked around and found a dojo to improve his skills. One of the guards had told him the week before. Link left the forge that day with a smile.

It was a Saturday so he hadn't had to work as long. The shift on Saturday only lasted until four. Link happily trotted down the street and up to the dojo. It had a curved roof but the marble walls were the same. Link walked in with a smile as he saw the man sitting at the end of the room. He had his head propped against his sword and was sitting Indian style on the floor.

_This man looks like he can teach me a lot. Good I need to learn_ Link thought as he walked up to the man. "I am Link. I have come here because you are the best. I would like some swordsmanship lessons," Link said as the man laughed.

"Oh would you now, boy? I think you're gonna have to prove yourself. Seeing how young you are," he said with a smirk as Link frowned.

"Fine, what do you want me to do?" Link asked as the man stood.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10 Moblin Attack**_

"Fight my pupil Argos. If you can defeat him I will teach you," the swordsman said as another man walked out into the room. The floor was covered in a straw mat. Link smirked up at the man and walked back into the center of the room. He pulled out the gilded sword and shield as he readied his stance. The man who arrived wore white samurai pants and a red samurai shirt.

Link smirked as he waited for the man to draw his curved blade. The man drew it instantly moving at a speed that surprised Link. But he was prepared. Some of his enemies had moved a lot faster. He rolled to the right and brought his sword up against the man's back. The man jumped out of the way at the last minute and landed a few feet from Link.

"So you are not without skill. Show me what you can do boy," Argos said as Link smirked. He charged at the man and at the last minute jumped high into the air. He slashed downward on top of the man below. His sword clanged hard against Argos as sparks flew from the contact. Link quickly leaned to the right and slashed at Argos.

Argos quickly blocked the blade strike with his blade alongside his arm. Links eyes scrunched as he pushed off and landed opposite the man. Link charged at the man and stung a horizontal strike. His sword clashed against the samurais as Argo pushed Link off and then jumped over him. Link swung the second he landed but the man darted away quickly. Link quickly brought up his shield as the man struck at his right.

He quickly retaliated with an overhead strike. Argo blocked it and jumped to Links left. He brought his sword up in a horizontal strike as Link quickly rolled out of the way. Argo laughed as he ran quickly appearing behind Link. Link quickly struck hitting blade. Blade clashed against blade as Link and Argo clashed. Neither of them gave off any footing.

Argo slashed Links left thigh and right shoulder as their sword movements turned into a blur. The clangs that resounded off of Link's shield and their swords were deafening. I've got to find an opening on this guy Link thought as he watched the man's sword movements. He quickly stabbed as the man's left side but Argo knocked the strike away. He jumped to the other side of the room and looked at Link.

"Very impressive boy! I've never see someone who could fight like you at your age. But you have met your match. You will not last against my ultimate technique," the man said as he raised his sword above his head. He smirked as he ran at the boy. Link quickly ducked down and slid between the man's legs.

As he brought his sword down the mat split all the way to the wall. Link quickly stood with his sword stretched behind. Link's sword took on a bright yellow glow as the teacher stood. "Kaiten giri!" Link yelled as he spun fire erupting from his blade. Argos quickly turned and his eyes widened as he quickly held up his sword to block the attack. He stopped the attack from slicing across his front but his clothes were burning and had a slash in them.

The master held up his hand and they both lowered their swords. "I think that the boy has proven enough. He surely has some skills. That last one was impressive to say the least. Argo you may leave now," the master said as Argo bowed and left the studio. "You are not a normal boy are you Link?

What has brought you here to my studio? It seems like you know many techniques," the man asked as Link put his sword and shield away.

"Well sir, I have traveled a lot in my life. I have learned a lot about how to survive with my sword. But I do not know how to wield it properly. I want to be one with my weapons. I want to be able to master my technique," Link said as the man smiled.

"Ah my boy, it takes years to master a technique. But it seems you have the time. You also have quite a lot of skill. More than a boy your age should have. But I will teach you. You are going to need to learn to block your less vital areas with your shield.

It doesn't seem like anyone has ever targeted your legs or arms before. You do not block for those areas. My pupils will not attack there. But you cannot assume that no one will. You also block too much with your sword. That is what your shield is for.

Plus you need to be faster, lighter on your feet. I will teach you some of the skills of the ninja I have acquired over the years. Link go home and rest. Tomorrow will be a very busy day for you. I will need you here bright and early," the man said as Link nodded.

Wow I am going to learn so much from this guy Link thought as he looked up at the man.

"Oh and don't go to the church meetings tomorrow. They do not follow your goddesses. They follow their own god," the man said as Link nodded.

"Yes sir, I will be here tomorrow bright and early," Link said as he walked out of the room. _Yes! I have a swords master! This is going to be awesome! I'm going to learn so much_ Link thought excitedly as he went home. He could barely think as he made food ate and then went to sleep. Throughout the night thoughts of all the things he would learn the next day filled his head.

Link woke up with a sigh as he rubbed his head_. I haven't dreamt of anything in a while_ Link thought as he sat up. He rubbed his head and looked around Malon's house looking for any sign of the time. He rubbed his head and put on a grey long sleeved shirt and his brown pants. He walked around the downstairs in a daze and then put on his shoes. _Man stupid dream now I'm really tired. I wonder if Malon's outside yet _Link thought as he walked out the door.

His head finally cleared and he saw that it was getting close to daylight. Link walked over to his clothes that hung outside and touched them seeing if they were dry. He smiled as he took them down and walked back into the house. He quickly stuffed them into his bag by his makeshift bed and smiled. He heard steps on the stairs and saw Malon walking down in a white shirt and red pants. She stopped and looked at him in surprise and then smiled.

"Wow normally you don't sleep very long. I'm going to beat you out there soon," she said as he smiled. They both ran to the door and Link grabbed her by the waist to stop her from getting out first. "Link stop, you're cheating," she said between laughs as he tried to get out the door first. She quickly started tickling him as he burst out laughing. He struggled to hold onto her waist and get through the door.

They both laughed as they fell through the door and the same time hitting the ground. He had twisted so that he hit the ground first. She landed on top of him as they continued laughing. Link looked up into Malon's eyes and noticed how beautiful her blue eyes were. He couldn't stop staring into them as her pretty smile adorned her face. She moved her hair out of her eyes and smiled.

"So Link, are you going to let go?" Malon asked as Links eyes widened. He realized that his hands were still on her waist. He quickly let go and they both stood up. He blushed as he tried to think of something to say. She just smiled and walked towards the barn. "Come on Link you're late," she said as she walked into the stable.

"Right," Link said as he followed her into the stable. They sat down and started milking the cows.

"So Link, why don't you tell me of one of your interesting stories," Malon said as link smiled.

"Well there was this one time in Termina when I went to the ranch. There were a lot more people than just the Romani sisters. So one day I went to the chicken farmer. He was worried because none of his chickens were growing. So I told him I would help. I put on this bird mask..." Link started as Malon interrupted him.

"You had a bird mask? What did it do?" Malon asked as Link smiled.

"Well things marched behind me. But anyway I put on the mask. Oh and when you wear it you play the flute too. But anyway I marched across the lawn picking up the chickens. They all followed me and the guy was watching me in shock. I'm sure he was wondering who I was and how the chickens were following me.

But they all followed me until I got them all. They started chuckling and grew into full Cuccos right there. His eyes widened and he thanked me a lot and gave me some rupees. It was so funny though," Link said between laughs as he rocked on his stood. Malon laughed as she stood to fill the machine with milk.

"You did the craziest things when you were a kid Link," Malon said as Link followed after her. They put the milk in and laughed as they thought about their younger selves. "Link I'm glad you're staying. But should you have angered the princess like that?" Malon asked as they walked over to different cows.

"I'm sure that nothing will come of it. I spoke the truth. And though it angered her she'll just find someone else to do it," Link said as Malon smiled.

"So what are we going to do today?" Link asked as Malon thought for a moment.

"Well today we have to deliver the milk to castle town and we have to work the garden. We haven't done that in a while," Malon said as Link smiled.

"Ok," Link said with a laugh as they filled the machine with the last of the milk. They left the barn and walked over to the wagon filled with milk. Talon was already in the front seat looking back at the two teens.

"Well look at that! I'm ready before the two of you! What were you two doing in there?" Talon asked as Malon's eyes widened.

"Dad, we were milking the cows!" Malon exclaimed as a blush formed on her cheeks. Link just smiled as he hopped on the back of the wagon.

"Ya know Link you can sit up front," Talon said as Link smiled.

"I know I just want to protect the milk. It's a habit sorry," he said as Talon laughed and Malon jumped in next to her father. Their cart slowly made its way out of the corral and into Hyrule field. Link looked in every direction aware of any small noise. He cringed as he remembered he packed his bow when he sealed the chest. He sighed as he kept an ever watchful eye on the field surrounding them.

He heard a small crunch to the right of the wagon and quickly readied his sword. Link's eyes widened when he saw ten Moblins riding boars coming over the hill. He quickly jumped onto the side of the wagon holding it with one hand and twirling his sword in his left. "Link!" Malon shouted as he looked over at her.

"I'm fine Malon. Tell Talon to keep driving towards Kakariko," Link said as she nodded. He glared at the ugly beasts as they grinned evilly at him. The one that seemed to be the leader signaled for the others to charge. Link sighed as he remembered his awful mistake. _I won't be able to get close enough to them to even touch them. _

_And they'll just shoot flaming arrows at the carriage! Ugh why am I so stupid! I should've brought my arrows. Why didn't I think of this before?!_ Link thought as they charged the sides of the wagon. "Well at least some of them are still stupid," Link said as he jumped to the left and struck down two Moblins with his sword. The boar rode away from them free of its riders.

Link quickly jumped to the back and clashed his sword against two of the other Moblins. He cringed as he felt the blades slide through his pants. He quickly parried the blades and quickly stabbed the two of them. They fell from their boar screeching as two Moblins rode for the front of the wagon on the right. Link growled as he jumped off the wagon and towards the boar. "Link what are you doing?!" Malon yelled as he quickly brought his sword down and split the Moblins in half.

He steered the horse away from the wagon and towards the remaining Moblins on the hill. His eyes widened as he saw three of them preparing fire arrows. Link growled as he grabbed the magic within him. "Faore's Wind!" Link shouted as he disappeared. The Moblins and Malon looked around in shock. Link appeared behind the three Moblins with a smirk.

"Kai ten giri!" Link yelled as he swung his sword quickly splitting all three of them. He glared over at the lead Moblin. He was twice the size of a normal Moblin. He smirked and blared his horn. Link's eye's widened as he heard a roar coming from over the hill. "What?! How are there this many Moblins left!" Link yelled as the Moblin smiled.

"We are not led by Ganondorf anymore," he said as Link cringed.

"Faore's Wind!" Link yelled as he disappeared again and reappeared on top of the carriage.

"Link!" Malon shouted in surprise as Talon stared at the boy in awe.

"Let me in!" Link yelled as Malon scooted over. Link dropped in between them and egged the horses to go faster.

"Link if we're not careful the milk will break!" Talon shouted as Link cringed. He slowed the horses and looked over at Talon then Malon.

"I'm sorry, just make it to Kakariko," Link said as he prepared to jump.

"Link don't! There's another way out of this!" Malon shouted as Link looked over and saw the Moblins beginning their charge across the field.

"Malon I don't see any other way!" Link shouted as she grabbed his arm.

"What if you just do what you did a second ago? You could just teleport us," she said as Link sighed.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11 Ferocity of a Deity**_

"I can't it only works with one person," Link said as he looked back and saw the horde of Moblins heading towards them. "I'm sorry Malon. Just get the cart to Kakariko," Link said as he kissed her on the cheek and jumped off the wagon. Malon was so shocked from the kiss she didn't say anything to him. Talon sighed as he quickly steered the wagon towards the bridge over the Kakariko Gorge. Link slowly walked towards the horde of Moblins as his eyes glowed.

He smirked as he bolted into the horde. He quickly cut and parried decapitating and slicing Moblins in half. Green blood spewed around him as he blocked and sliced through the horde. They quickly focused solely on him and forgot about the carriage. They surrounded him and kept their swords all out trained on him. Link glared at the Moblins as they returned the glare.

He held his sword back and charged it with magic as it took a yellow glow. They all raised their swords and struck down. But they were too slow. "Kai ten giri!" Link yelled as magic erupted from his blade and split the Moblins surrounding him. Twenty of them fell to the ground in a pool of their own blood as the rest of them charged. Link quickly blocked and parried but he could feel the blades nicking at him.

He growled and quickly threw down a deku nut stunning them. He quickly disappeared using his ninja training. They looked around for him stunned as they all looked to their leader. He was as stunned as the rest of them. Link quickly reappeared behind the army decapitating six of the Moblins. They all turned around and charged him swords blazing.

He growled as all thought was drowned out of his mind. He was now the god of war. No thoughts just the urge to kill. He quickly brought his blade up blocking a blade that would have taken his head off. He kicked a Moblin breaking his kneecap. The Moblin screamed as the others looked at the man in shock.

His tactic had changed dramatically. He cut down the same Moblin along with three others with the quick stroke of his blade. He elbowed another in the face the force breaking its neck killing it instantly. He quickly brought down his sword in a swift strike killing three others. They recovered from their shock and charged at him. He struck with his whole body breaking and slicing through bones.

The bodies quickly piled around him as more and more Moblins charged. Across the field knights charged out of the gates of the castle. At least two hundred guards filed out and arranged themselves. But they were shocked at what they saw across the expanse of the field. Zelda came out last followed by Impa on her horse. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw one man take on a hundred Moblins.

The men looked on in awe at the man who fought like a demon. Link quickly formed Din's fire in his hand and shot it in the middle of twenty Moblins. They screamed as the fire ball exploded burning them all to a crisp. Link quickly brought up his sword and blocked a few strikes meant to take off his head. Green blood dripped down into his eyes and he quickly swiped his right arm across his eyes. He yelled as he jumped into the air and struck down at a Moblin.

The Moblin held up his sword but Links' broke his in two. The following stroke split the Moblin in half. He quickly performed a spin attack slicing the surrounding Moblins in half. Their blood spewed out of their bodies and onto the ground. Link turned and elbowed one Moblin in the face while stabbing another. He quickly rolled around five Moblins and swung his sword as he jumped into the air splitting them into three parts.

They fell to the ground in a bloody mess. Link cringed as he felt a blade slice his right arm. He grabbed the blade with his hand and slammed the Moblin in the face with the hilt of his blade. The Moblin cried out in pain as Link finished it by decapitating the Moblin. Zelda watched Link fight in shock. "He fights like a demon.

What has happened to Link? Is this what he talked of before? Such power" she asked as she watched him kick a Moblin breaking its ribs. The Moblin clutched them as Link sliced the beast from neck to rib. His eyes changed as his pupils disappeared. Only the whites of Link's eyes shown as he growled with animalistic fury. The guards saw the white pupils and cringed in fear for they had heard the tale of the god of war. Never did they think he would come to their borders.

He quickly turned around and looked at the remaining five Moblins. They shook as they looked at their leader with fear in their eyes. Their enemy was drenched in the blood of their brothers. The Moblin on the boar signaled the retreat as the remaining ran away. Just for good measure Link threw his sword into one of their heads. The rest ran with all their might as Link walked over and pulled his sword out of the now dead Moblin's head.

He sighed as he put his sword away. Zelda looked at the man in shock. "This is not the Link I knew. He would never kill if they were running away. What has he no honor?" Zelda asked Impa. Impa looked over at the man drenched in the blood of his enemies.

"War has changed the man from what you knew. He is different even from the other future. It looks like he was taught to let no one live. Not a bad policy considering who he is fighting," Impa said as Zelda growled in disgust.

"I will never want a man like him leading my armies. If Link will not help he is a serious threat. Look at what he can do by himself. Impa we will have to do something. Bring him in to the castle. In chains if you have to.

If he will not help after that then he will have to be banished. Soldiers when he is gone collect the bodies. Impa let us return to the castle," Zelda said as Impa nodded. They rode back into the town as Link looked over at them. His pupils slowly returned as he looked back at the castle. The men cringed in fear as he looked at them.

He laughed to himself and used Faore's Wind to disappear. The guards looked around in shock but found no one.

Link reappeared in the river that led to the Zora's kingdom. He quickly scrubbed the blood off his clothes and sunk down into the river. He let out a shaky breath as he remembered the experience. Images flashed across his mind as he cringed and shook his head. _The deity almost took me over and I wasn't even wearing the mask_ he thought fearfully as he took of his clothes and scrubbed his body trying to make the green blood go away. "I could've just scared them away but I gave into my blood lust.

Why can't I get rid of the Deity?" Link asked himself as he scrubbed his clothes as the green slid away into the water. He quickly took out some soap and washed his body and clothes. He put his clothes on a rock and got out of the water. _What happens if I lose control around Malon? I don't ever want to hurt her. Should I leave? _Link thought as he looked up into the sky.

_I don't want to be alone again. She is the only person I can talk to. If I leave I'll be alone forever_ Link thought as he put his elbows on his knees and slumped his head on his arms. He took a big gulp of air and sighed as he looked around. "Oh yeah, forgot I was naked. Faore's Wind," Link said as the winds blew around him drying his clothes and his body.

He quickly put on his clothes and looked towards Kakariko Village. "I can't live without Malon. Faore's Wind!" Link shouted as he disappeared. He reappeared on a hill overlooking the town. He saw Talon delivering the milk around town. Malon was by the carriage pacing nervously as she looked at the entrance of the town.

He looked at her with a broad smile as he saw the lines of worry etched on her face. _She cares about me so much_ he thought as she looked around nervously with her hand to her mouth. He ran down the hill and jumped onto the sidewalk next to the door to the windmill. He quickly ran down the steps and towards the milk cart. Malon kept pacing until she saw golden brown hair over near the windmill. She smiled as she ran towards him.

He saw her running and ran around the well and down the stairs. She ran into his arm and started to cry. "How could you Link? Do you know how worried you make me when you do things like that? I thought you died!" she shouted as tears streamed down her face.

"I'm sorry Malon. I didn't have any other choice. I had to do something. I'm fine; I just have a few scratches. I'm just happy you're safe," Link said as he held her tighter and put his nose in her hair. He loved the way her hair smelled.

The rose petal smell always made him feel like he was home. He smiled as she nuzzled her face into his chest. "Link, My boy! I'm so glad to see that you're alright!" Talon yelled as he ran over and joined their hug. He clutched the both of them in between his big arms. The townspeople looked at the three in surprise but soon left to run their errands across the city.

"Ok let's get back to delivering our milk," Talon said as he walked away. Malon looked up at link and bit her lip.

"Link…you kissed me," Malon said as Link softly held her two hands.

"Malon I…I noticed that I can't live without you. Malon I care about you more than anything," Link said as he looked down at her beautiful face. She looked at him in surprise and smiled.

"I care about you too Link," she said her voice thick with emotion as she looked down at their hands. "But don't you ever scare me like that again! You could have died!" she shouted as she punched him in the arm.

"Ow, hey! I was just in a pretty intense fight. My muscles are still a little sore," Link said as he rubbed his arm. She sighed and went over to the milk cart. Link saw a man suddenly run into the village and blow a trumpet. The townspeople all walked out of their houses and looked at the man.

"It should be known that a horde of Moblins tried to attack Hyrule this day. But a man appeared," the herald said as link cringed.

_Uh oh, I really hope they don't know it was me_ Link thought as the man looked down at a piece of paper.

"This man attacked a horde of one hundred Moblins at once and defeated them all. We are happy to announce that the Moblin threat is over because of that man's actions. But if any of you know who that man is then you should turn him in. The royal council has deemed him dangerous. If any of you know his whereabouts please contact the guardsmen where you live. We will handle him.

Do not approach this man. He is tall and has blonde hair. And his name is Link. We are sorry for less details but the man was drenched in Moblin blood so we couldn't tell very much of anything from him," the man said as he posted a wanted sign on the wall of the town gate. The people huddled around it and their eyes widened in shock.

"The bounty on this man is ten thousand rupees!" a man said as everyone began to murmur at once.

_Wow princess didn't know you feared me that much. I guess I'll have to hide _Link thought as he pulled his cloak over his head and looked down at Malon. They slowly continued their milk delivery route until three pm.

Talon climbed into the front seat and was surprised to see Link sit in front with him and his daughter. He sat on the outside and Malon sat in the middle. Talon smiled a bit when he glanced and saw Link slowly intertwine his fingers with Malons. Malon turned her head and smiled at Link as they slowly made their way back to the ranch. When they arrived at the ranch Link helped Talon put away the cart and horses. Malon went inside and began cooking dinner.

"Link that was a brave thing you did for us," Talon said as they put the horses in their pens.

"It's ok Talon I'm fine," Link said as Talon frowned.

"Link I know that you have fought many wars. It would take a fool not to notice from how much damage you received. I know that you've fought a lot. But Link what you've done is unspeakable. The Queen Zelda herself has a bounty on your head. I know that you are a very capable warrior. But as I said before I don't want my daughter getting hurt," Talon said as Link nodded.

"Of course Talon I understand completely," Link said as Talon smiled.

"She cares about you and I can tell you care about her. Be careful Link, for Malon. And if anything happens take her with you. She wouldn't be able to bear it if you didn't," Talon said as they left the stable.

"Of course Talon," Link said as Talon put his arm around Link and shook him a bit.

"Good," he said as they walked into the house.

"Well glad to see you two show up for dinner," Malon said as Link smiled nervously.

"Well it's not really time to eat yet," Link said as Talon nodded. Malon laughed as she put beef cheese and bread on a plate and sat down.

"Well then I guess I'm the only one eating," Malon said with a smile as Talon's eyes widened. He rushed over to the table and sat down.

"N-no Malon, see, I'm hungry so please feed me!" Talon said as Malon smiled. Link looked over at her with a smile and slowly shook his head.

"You too Link," she said as he just smiled and walked over to the table. He sat down and she put the plates in front of the two men. Link smiled and waited for her to sit down. When she did he linked his hand into hers. She gave him a small smile and began to eat. Link began wolfing down the bread and cheese saving the beef for last.

"So Link…why don't you tell us….what happened today?" Talon said in between bites of his food.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12 Court of the Queen**_

"Daddy that just happened at least let him finish eating!" Malon scolded as Talon frowned. They ate in silence as Link squeezed Malon's hand. Link left the beef and a piece of bread last. He smiled as he quickly wolfed down the food. He sighed as he patted his stomach and looked at Talon. This was one of the few times Talon had a serious look on his face.

"Link what happened?" Talon asked as Malon looked up at him.

"Well I fought off the army. Well to be entirely true I killed them all," Link said sadly as Malon looked up at him.

"Hey you saved hundreds of lives why are you sad?" Malon asked as he sighed and bowed his head.

"I got lost in the fight. I gave in to the beast inside me," Link said as he clenched his fist.

"Link my boy what would've happened if you hadn't killed those Moblins?" Talon asked as Link sighed.

"They would've killed a lot of people," Link said as he nodded.

"Exactly, you saved all of our lives! Don't be angry for stopping those monsters. I'm sure they deserved it," Talon said as he stood up. He smiled at Malon and thanked her for dinner. He walked up the stairs and into his room.

"Link, I know you don't like taking lives. What are you really thinking?" she asked as she held his hand in between hers. He sat there for a few minutes trying to decide on if he should tell Malon. "Link, it's ok. I won't leave you," she said as he smiled down at her.

"I…I'm worried about what I did," Link said as she frowned.

"You stopped us from getting hurt," she said as he looked down.

"I got lost inside the bloodlust. All I wanted to do was kill. I'm so sorry Malon. I want to change. I'm so worried about hurting you," Link said as he put his head on her shoulder.

"Link, I know you won't hurt me," she said as she tried to look into his eyes but he hid his face in her neck. "Link do you want to know how I know?" she asked as he nodded. "You care about others Link. You may fight but I know you do not enjoy it. You feel horrible for killing Moblins! Link I am sure that you are a good person.

And I trust you with all my heart," Malon said as she held him and rubbed his back.

"What did I do to deserve someone like you Malon?" Link asked as she smiled.

"Link you have saved the world. I'm sure hundreds of times. You are the nicest person I know. You always try to help out. You of all people deserve to be happy," she said as he smiled. He wrapped his arms tight around her and smiled when she rested her head against his chest.

"Thank you Malon," Link said as she smiled. They pulled away but Link didn't want to let go. "I have to go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow Link," Malon said as she walked away her hands slowly leaving Links. Link slowly walked over to his bed of hay and went to sleep instantly.

Link woke up to the sound of horse hoofs pounding across the ground. He quickly grabbed his sword and looked out the window. He saw Impa on a horse next to a few guards. Link quickly ran upstairs and opened Malon's door. He tapped her shoulder till she woke up. "Link what are you doing in my room?" she asked as he sighed.

"It seems the princess has come after me. Malon I need you to take this," Link said as he pulled the necklace holding the key off his neck.

"What is it?" she asked as he smiled.

"It is the key to my chest buried under the stable. I think I'm going to be thrown out of Hyrule," Link said as Malon held his head.

"Wait you have a chest hidden under the stable?" she asked as he smiled.

"It's in the back corner furthest from the door. But I have to leave soon," he said as she frowned.

"Link no, why can't you just train the soldiers?" Malon asked as Link sighed.

"I think it has escalated far higher than that. I think I am a threat to her. Please keep this safe for me," Link said as he handed her the key.

"What about your sword?" Malon asked as he smiled.

"I'm sure that she will let me keep it. Malon please don't do anything. I just want you to be safe," Link said as he gently held her face.

"Link you can't leave," Malon said as he sighed.

"I'll send you a letter when I arrive in Termina. Malon just keep my chest safe," Link asked as she started to cry.

"But we had just started to get together. Link please don't leave," Malon said as he kissed her forehead.

"I have to. I'm sorry Malon," Link said as he put the chain around her neck. She touched the key and hugged him vigorously.

"I'll be waiting for your letter. I…" Malon started but they both heard the pounding on the door.

"Who is it?" Talon asked as link sighed.

"We're the queen's guard. We are here for Link," Impa said as Talon looked over at Link.

"Malon, when I'm in Termina I'll mail you. Just stay here," Link said as he stood.

"Link what if they put you in jail?" Malon asked as he sighed. He kneeled down next to her as the banging on the door became more persistent. Talon slowly began walking down the stairs. Link sighed in frustration as he looked down.

"Malon just give me a second," Link said as he left the room.

"Link, Link where are you going?" Malon asked as the hall was silent. Link came back wearing his green tunic.

"Hey fairy boy, haven't seen you in a while," Malon said with a sad smile as Link smiled back. He kneeled down next to her and held her face in his hands. "Link what happens if they throw you in jail?" Malon asked as he sighed.

"Then I'll break out and go to Termina anyway. Malon I will send you word. I promise," Link said as she nodded. He kissed her lips quickly and then left the room.

"Where is the outlaw Link?" Impa's voice rang through the house as Link stood at the top of the stairs.

"I'm here," he answered as he walked down the stairs.

"Guards shackle him," Impa said as two guards came into the room and shackled his wrists and ankles together. They quickly shoved him from the house and into a prisoner transport behind a horse.

"Link!" Malon shouted as she ran down the stairs and to the door. They moved quickly in the early morning light towards the castle. Link looked around and took a deep breath.

_Ok either I get out of this or I get thrown in jail. Not many options here_ Link thought as he looked over at Impa. She never looked back at him during the whole ride to the castle. They arrived a few hours later going through the portcullis walls. He heard the cheers for the guards and the immediate booing of him. He felt the fruits and vegetables hit his face as they made their way through the town and towards the castle.

Link saw the giant castle appear on the horizon as the wagon wound its way along the path. The white columns rose high above the castle. It looked the same as it had when he was here as a boy. He watched as the guards passed them through into the stable. The guards opened the gated cell and threw him out onto the ground. Link glared up at the guards as they laughed.

They picked him up and drug his body towards the main throne room. His chains clinked across the floor as they made their way across the castle. "The princess will make short work of you traitor," one of the guards said as he spit in Links face. Link struggled to hit the man in the face but the chains prohibited him. They knocked on the door and heard Zelda tell them to enter. Link looked up at her face with a glare, a glare that scared her.

She sat regally on her throne as Link the once great hero of time was brought into the castle on his knees in chains. Link was drug across the room and landed on his knees in front of the princess. "Bow scum," one of the guards said as Link bowed lower to the ground.

"Link you are a very dangerous man. I do not wish to do any of this to you. You are a great knight. All I need is for you to train my men. In the vision I saw I saw hundreds of our men dying to a black darkness. You were the light Link.

I know if you train my soldiers we will thrive. I do not want you leading my armies. I just want you to teach them to fight. Why will you not do this one thing for me?" Zelda asked as she stood.

"I will not be in another war. I will not cause the death of another man!" Link shouted as one of the guards slammed him in the side.

"You do know that as a Queen I have the right to punish you any way I see fit. I could throw you in jail. What has made you so arrogant and prideful? Link we need your help if you don't hundreds will die!" Zelda shouted as Link kept his head low.

"In my life I've done things that I've been ashamed of, I've seen things that would make most men die of fright, I've fought evils you cannot even comprehend. The beings that come to fight us cannot be any worse," Link said as Zelda scowled.

"You liar! You know who the men are that are going to come against us," Zelda said as Link glared.

"No I do not! You never explained them to me!" Link yelled as she frowned. One of the guards hit him again and laughed.

"The men coming to attack us have black armor and the hawk imbedded in their shields. I know you've fought them. You've fought them for years," Zelda said as Link growled.

"I killed them. I know I did because I attacked their fortress. They were all dead," Link said as she laughed.

"Well it seems that you missed a few. They will be coming soon to attack us. And they will destroy us. Link you are our only hope. Doesn't that make you happy? I have to bow down to you to get you to help," Zelda said as she got down on eye level with him. Link looked up at her and smirked.

"You know what I want _princess_?" Link asked as she glared at him.

"What?" she asked as he laughed.

"I want you to leave me alone. I want to live in peace. War has destroyed my life," Link said as she sighed.

"How could you hate me so much that you would destroy Hyrule to see me fall? How could you insult the Goddesses the very beings that gave you your life? They are the ones that have helped you defeat all of your foes. Link what is it that has made you like this?" she asked as Link clenched his fists.

"The past," Link said as he glared down at the ground.

"Fine Link, but I can't have you here in Hyrule. You are a threat to everyone. I would put you in the dungeon, but I know you well enough that you would just escape. With a heavy heart I must banish you from Hyrule. Never return here we do not need you," she said as Link stood.

"As you command princess," Link said with a slight bow as one of the guards knocked him out.

Link woke up with a slight pain in his head. He put his hand up to his head and hissed as he felt a sharp pain on his head. He withdrew his hand and saw the blood there. Link sighed as he looked up at the sky_. So the guards dumped me at the edge of the Kokiri forest. That's convenient, I'll be able to get to Termina quicker_ Link thought as he walked off into the woods.

He adjusted his sword putting it on his back as he walked through the lost woods. Nothing but trees surrounded him. He could see the magic floating around in the air in the form of little glowing orbs. He smiled as he remembered Navi. _Spunky little fairy_ Link thought to himself as his feet crunched along the ground. He finally found the bridge to the Kokiri's town.

He walked inside as they stared at him. They always stared up at him in awe like he was some kind of giant. "Hey who are you Mr.?" Mido asked as Link looked down.

"My name is Link. I'm just going into the lost woods," Link said as Mido's eyes widened.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13 Exiled from Hyrule**_

"You want to go in there? You'll get lost and become a forest imp. You're not even a kokiri, you'll turn into one anyway," Mido said as he stopped the man. Link smiled at Mido and shook his head.

"Don't worry kid. I've been through the woods many times," Link said as Mido looked up at Link in shock.

"A-are you the kid without the fairy?" Mido asked as Link nodded. "But when you went in and never came out we thought you died. Wow you're one special dude," Mido said as he let Link pass. Link walked into the grove and towards the woods. "Hey wait where are you going?" Mido asked as Link looked down at him. A bunch of other kids had surrounded him and he laughed.

"I'm going back to Termina. I'm not wanted in Hyrule anymore," Link said as he started to climb up the wall.

"Link wait! We never said goodbye," Mido said as Link stopped. He slowly climbed back down and all the kids jumped on and hugged him.

"Goodbye Link," the children said as he smiled at them. He slowly began the climb again and made it to the treelike opening to the forest. He immediately took a left turn and saw the skull kid lying with his bone mask.

"Hey do I know you?" the skull kid asked as Link laughed.

"No you don't," Link said as he headed for the other entrance to his left.

"Hey wait! You don't know where you're going you could die or worse become a Stalfos," the skull kid said as Link smiled.

"Thanks for worrying about me. But I'll be fine I lived in these woods for a few months," Link said as the kids eyes widened. Link slowly made his way towards the opening. It led him into a maze of tunnels. He went left, then right, then left again, then forwards, then right, and lastly forwards again. He came out into a dirt path along a forest floor and knew he was in the right place.

He walked slowly along the path and stopped when he saw the huge iron door that led to the clock tower basement. He walked up to the door and pushed on it opening the door. The door rolled out of the way and he heard the rushing water beneath the tower. He slowly walked along the path and up the wooden path. Link came to the main room of the tower and looked around. It was empty as always.

He caught a flash in his mind of the happy salesman standing behind him. He quickly turned around but saw no one. He sighed as he walked towards the door that led outside. I'll need to get a letter to Malon pretty quickly. _I'll use the postman I'm sure he can deliver it. I just need to get a place to live_ Link thought as he touched the door.

_I haven't been here in so long. It's been at least seven years. I wonder how everyone has changed_ Link thought as he pushed the door open. He heard the creak of the old wood and light burst into his face. He had to cover his eyes for a moment. It had been a while since he had seen the sun and his eyes needed to adjust.

He opened his eyes and saw the clock town the same as it always was. Children still ran around but they weren't the same kids. He decided to go see a familiar face so he went left and into east clock town. He looked around and saw the boys that used to run around the town. _What did they call themselves oh yeah the bomber gang! Wow they grew up! _

_Though I guess I did too_ Link thought as he walked into the inn. When he walked in he saw that everything looked the same. The counter was over to the left of him and at the counter stood Kafei. It looked like Anju was in the back cooking. The clock to his right ticked but it didn't hold the foreboding it did so long ago. Kafei looked at the man with a smile.

"Hello sir what can we do for you? We have plenty of rooms available," Kafei said as Link smiled and threw off his hood.

"I'd like a room," Link said as Kafei stared at the man.

"Sir you look familiar," Kafei said as he looked at the blonde man. Link looked at Kafei. When the curse was lifted he immediately turned into an adult. His purple hair looked the same to link though. He was about the same height as link and was wearing a purple shirt and brown pants. He didn't look much older than he had when link left.

But he knew seven years had passed. "Come on Kafei, Who helped you turn back into an adult?" Link asked as Kafei's eyes widened.

"Link?! Hey Anju come here it's Link! He's back!" Kafei shouted as Anju walked up to the counter.

"Hey Link! It's been a really long time! How've you been?" she asked as Link smiled.

"I've been good. I finally made it back to Hyrule. But I needed to leave," Link said as Kafei's eyes widened.

"Why would you leave?" he asked as Link heard someone shout his name. He saw skull kid run down the stairs immediately followed by Tatl and Tael.

"Link!" they all shouted as the fairies swirled around him and skull kid ran into him and gave him a big hug.

"Hey guys, long time no see. How've you been?" Link asked as Skull kid let go and looked up.

"Wow Link, you got so tall! Oh but we've been great! We've been living here with Kafei and Anju for a while. The last couple of years," Skull kid said as Tatl rested in Links hair.

"Yeah it's been great we have all kinds of friends thanks to you Link! Hey, but what's up? Why are you back?" Tatl said as Link smiled.

"Well how about we all go sit in grandma's room and I'll tell you all a story," Link said as Kafei and Anju smiled.

"Sure Link that'd be great," Anju said as they walked into the back room. They opened the door and grandma was sitting in her chair next to the fireplace. She looked up and her eyes widened.

"Well who is this strapping young man? Anju are you dating someone else?!" she asked angrily as Anju walked around them and over to her grandmother.

"Honestly, you know I'm with Kafei. This is Link. You remember Link don't you Grandma?" she asked as the old lady smiled.

"Of course, Link come over here dearie," she said as link walked over to her. She gave him a big hug which he returned.

"Well, it's been a while since you visited Link. At least seven if I remember correctly," she said as Link smiled.

"Yeah about that long," he said as skull kid shifted on his back.

"Well then what's brought you back here son?" she asked as Link sat down.

"I was going to tell you all. It's a long story," Link said as the old woman smiled.

"Finally someone else has some stories. These two never have any," she said motioning towards Anju and Kafei.

"Hey we stay here and take care of you," Anju said as she laughed and coughed.

"Oh that's right. So Link what's happened in your life?" Grandma asked as Link smiled.

"Well after I left Termina I decided to explore the world. I went across the sea to a land called Licadonia," Link said as their eyes widened.

"Oh that sounds interesting. What was there?" Grandma asked as Link smiled.

"Well when I was there I got a home and worked for a blacksmith. But a war started. We had to fight in this war for five years. It was a long and bloody war," Link said as Anju covered her mouth in shock.

"What happened Link?" she asked as Link sighed.

"It was violent. We lost thousands of soldiers. But I made it through the war. But not without some help," Link said as Anju looked at Kafei.

"It was the mask wasn't it?" Kafei asked as Link nodded. "So what happened after that?" Kafei asked as Link smiled.

"I went back to Hyrule. I planned on visiting everyone. But I still didn't want to see Zelda. You remember her? She was the one I couldn't stop talking about when I got here?" Link asked as they nodded.

"Why didn't you want to see her?" Anju asked as Link laughed.

"She…she sent me away. I just realized over time…that she didn't want me there. Well maybe she did but she just wanted me there for protection. She didn't want any kind of relationship," Link said as Anju sighed. Skull kid put his hand on Link's shoulder and smiled up sympathetically at him.

"Some people can never see what is right in front of them," Anju said as Link smiled.

"Anyways I went to see Malon and her father the ones that owned Epona. I had to break the news that she had died," Link said as they all looked at him in shock.

"She did? Oh Link I'm so sorry. How long ago did that happen?" Anju asked as Link sighed.

"I don't think the boy wants to talk about it. The wound is still fresh in his mind," Grandma said as Kafei sighed.

"Of course, we were being insensitive. So Link what happened when you went to visit Malon?" Anju said with a smile as Link smiled as well.

"Well I worked on the farm and Malon and I got closer, a lot closer than we used to be anyway. I was just getting used to being around her. But one day princess Zelda came and asked me to train her soldiers. I figured had been in enough wars and I didn't want to fight any more. But she said that I had to train her soldiers. That I would be their best bet against the enemy," Link said as Kafei looked over at Link.

"You would've been," Kafei said as Link sighed.

"I had gotten so close to Malon. I wanted to stay with her. The soldiers can fight fine against enemies. Soldiers in Hyrule are the best soldiers in any of the kingdoms I've ever been to. If they fought the black knights I'm ninety percent sure they'd win," Link said as Grandma frowned.

"You don't sound completely sure there sonny. Why is it ninety and not one hundred?" she asked as Link looked down.

"Their leader is highly skilled with the sword and magic. He is a sorcerer. That is the only reason I could see for them loosing. But Princess Zelda is a sorceress. I'm sure that with her skill and army she would win," Link said as skull kid looked up at him.

"So what happened next?" skull kid asked as Link laughed.

"I yelled at the princess. She didn't need me. She could've had the men trained by Impa to be honest. Impa was her protector. I didn't want to be taken away from my semblance of a normal life. The only one I've ever had.

But a few days ago Moblins attacked the Milk carriage on the way to Kakariko village," Link said as Skull kid frowned.

"What are Moblins?" Tatl asked as the others looked at Link.

"They are disgusting ogre like creatures. They leave no one alive. Anyway they were attacking the cart so I got out and started to fight them with my sword," Link said as Kafei looked at him quizzically.

"How many of them were there?" Kafei asked as Link sighed.

"At first only ten, I took care of them pretty easily. But the leader soon called about a hundred of them from over the hill. I took them all on as Malon and her father rode away towards Kakariko village. So I fought them all. But the deity still sometimes takes over when I fight," Link said ashamed as he looked down at the ground.

"What do you mean? Did you put the mask on?" Anju asked as Link shook his head.

"He has worn the mask so often that he does not have to wear the mask to have his ferocity. Isn't that right boy?" Grandma asked as everyone looked up at the grandma in shock. They slowly looked over at Link who was still looking at the floor.

"Link is that true?" Tatl asked as he looked up.

"Just look into my eyes and you can see the ferocity," Link said as his fierce blue eyes shone to them. They looked at him with widened eyes as the old woman laughed.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14 Changed Lives**_

"They cannot see it in your eyes boy. It comes out in the ferocity of your attack," the grandma said as Link looked over at her.

"They won't see that," Link said as she smiled.

"Of course not," she said as Link sighed.

"What she say's is true. Sometimes I can hear his voice. But I haven't put it on in a long time. Not since the accident," Link said as their eyes widened.

"Casualties of war," Grandma said as Link angrily stood.

"Never say that! No one should've had to die that way!" Link yelled as everyone in the room looked up at Link. This was a very different Link than the one they had known. The room was silent for a long time as the grandma smiled.

"And yet you still carry HIM with you. What do you expect?" she asked as he looked down.

"The mask can't be destroyed and I can't risk anyone finding it and putting it on. It's the only way," Link said as she sighed.

"I suppose you're right boy. But be careful, we all know what the Fierce Deity has done before. Even in legends. He was the one that sealed Majora into his Mask. He is far stronger than that demon. And he is a demon of his own," Grandma said as they all looked at Link.

"So what happened after you fought the Moblins?" Kafei asked as Link sighed and sat down.

"Zelda asked me one more time if I would train her soldiers. I still disagreed so she had me banished. Keeping me in the dungeon would've been too dangerous. So I came here. I'm sending a letter to Malon and she's going to come here too," Link said as they smiled.

"Well at least you'll get to be with the girl you love," Anju said as she stood up.

"We're not in love," Link quietly said as a blush formed on his cheeks.

"Yeah ok, I'm going to finish making the stew and then we can all have some," Anju said as she left the room. Link pulled out a piece of paper and started writing down what he would say to Malon.

"Hey Link what'cha doin?" Skull kid asked as Kafei stood up and followed Anju.

"I'm just writing a letter. I'm going to give it to the post man. It really needs to get to Malon," Link said as Skull kid smiled.

"You really do like this girl," Tatl said as Link smiled.

"Yeah I do," Link said as he stood and left the room. Skull kid and the two fairies followed close behind him.

"So Link are you two going to stay here?" Skull kid asked as Link looked down at him. He smiled down at Skull kid and peeked around the corner into the kitchen. Kafei and Anju were kissing in the middle of the room. "Ew!" Skull kid yelled and covered his eyes as the fairies flew away. Link grinned like a monkey as Anju glared at him.

"You spying on people now Link?" she asked as Link walked into the room.

"No I just was wondering if dinner was ready," Link said as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right, you always look for trouble," Anju said as Kafei looked over at Link. He smiled as he walked further into the kitchen.

"So how's the food coming along?" Link asked with a laugh as Anju blushed.

"It's almost done Link. Why don't you go into grandma's room and set up the table?" Kafei said as Link nodded. He walked back into Grandma's room and moved the table into the center of the room. Next he went over to the wall and grabbed the stacked wooden chairs and put them around the table. Skull kid plopped down into his chairs as the fairies flew down onto his shoulders. Link wheeled Grandma over in front of the table and then took a seat next to her.

"Oh you're so sweet son," Grandma said as Link smiled. Anju came in the room with a tray full of soup.

"Ok it's really hot so Skull kid don't down it in two seconds like last time. You remember what happened right?" Anju asked as he nodded.

"I burned my throat," Skull kid said as Link smiled. Anju put the rest of the bowls down and sat down on the other side of her grandma next to Kafei. Link took a spoonful of the soup and took a sip. It was kind of hot but he liked it.

_I wish I was with Malon. She makes the best soup. Wow I already miss her and it's only been a day_ Link thought as he looked around the table. "Well how have you all been?" Link asked as he took a spoonful of soup.

"Well Kafei and I have been running the inn. We still have the carnival every year. You actually came pretty close to the date. It's next month," Anju said Link smiled.

"Oh and we've been helping around the inn. We used to play with the bomber gang. But then they grew up. Granted there are always new kids running around. But we've missed you more than anything. You're family," skull kid said as the fairies nodded.

"Yeah we've missed you. Even though you can be such an airhead sometimes," Tatl said as Link smirked.

"Yes, yes we've all missed you. Now the good thing is that you'll be staying for a while," Grandma said as Link laughed.

"I can tell you missed me Grandma. No one else can stay up long enough to hear your whole stories right?" Link asked as she frowned. Everyone else laughed as she glared at Link. "I'm sorry grandma. It was just a joke," Link said as he took another spoonful of soup. He sat quietly the rest of the meal eating his soup as Anju and Kafei talked about what they would have to do to get ready for tomorrow.

They always had to get things ready for if anyone came to stay. "Oh Link, where are you staying?" Anju asked as Link smiled nervously. "I knew it! You can stay in the same room as last time. Just make the bed," she said as Link smiled.

"Thanks Anju but I'll pay you back," Link said as Anju rolled her eyes.

"No you won't, Link you're family. You think we charge skull kid for living here?" she asked as he smiled.

"Thanks," Link said as she smiled.

"Here's your key," she said as Link excused himself.

"Thanks for the food Anju it was delicious," Link said as he left the room. He walked down the hall and left the inn. It was dark outside and he felt a little chill in the air. He smiled as he turned towards the center of town. He walked past the clock tower and into west clock town. He walked up the street and to the mailman's door.

He knocked and waited for an answer. The mail man opened the door and looked up at Link. "What can I do for you sir?" the man asked as Link gave him the letter.

"Can you get this to Hyrule?" Link asked as the man looked down at the letter.

"Hyrule huh? That's pretty far. I'm gonna need an extra fee," he said as Link took out his wallet.

"How much?" Link asked as the man smiled.

"That'll be two hundred rupees," he said as Link's eyes widened.

"Really that much? Why?" Link asked as he laughed.

"It's a very far run to Hyrule," he said as Link nodded. He fished out the two hundred and dumped it in the man's hands. He smiled as he looked up at Link. "Your letter will get to her in about three days," he said as he went inside his home.

_Ok good, then Malon can come here. Granted I need to get things set up for her and her father here_ Link thought as he walked back through the town. He saw a light swirl over him and saw Tatl rest on his shoulder. "Long time no see," Link said as she smirked.

"Yeah well you were gone for a while. So what are you planning?" Tatl asked as Link laughed.

"Straight to the point as always, I'm planning on bringing Malon and her father here. I want them to be happy and I want them to be here with me. I can't go back to Hyrule," Link said as Tatl laughed.

"You are so weird. Couldn't you just stay with us and be happy? Why do you need them?" Tatl asked as Link smirked.

"Because I…I love Malon and she'll never leave without her father," Link said as Tatl looked at him in shock.

"You love someone? You used to run from all the girls. What happened to that Link?" she asked as Link shrugged.

"I don't know," he said as they walked through the town towards the inn.

"Wow you really aren't the same kid who left from here," she said as Link smirked.

"No I'm definitely not," Link said as he went into the inn.

Malon woke up with a strange loneliness. She wondered what it was but then she remembered that Link had left. She sighed as she slowly got out of bed and walked over to her dresser. She put on brown pants and a white top and then opened the door. She sighed in disappointment as she saw the empty bale of hay. She expected him to be there.

It had been four days since he left but to Malon it felt like a month. She saw her father waiting at the bottom of the stairs. "Anything from Link yet?" Malon asked as Talon frowned and shook his head.

"Sorry honey nothing yet," Talon said as Malon sighed.

"Ok let's just wrangle the horses," she said as they went outside. She walked out the door and the bright sun shone in her eyes. She raised her hand up over her eyes as she went over to the stable with her father.

"I'm sure the letter will come any day now," Talon said as they let the horses out into the corral. They neighed happily as they chewed on some fresh grass.

"Daddy how could the Queen banish Link like that?" Malon asked as Talon sighed.

"She is the queen dear. She has the authority to banish Link if he doesn't listen to her. It's pretty much a guarantee, especially with the way he treated her," Talon said as they walked over to the garden.

"Daddy if we had to leave, well not if we had to. But if I wanted to leave to go be with Link," Malon said as Talon held her shoulders.

"I'd be fine Malon. Trust me I'd be able to afford some ranch hands. I would miss you terribly and I would have to get some help around here. But I could definitely handle the farm," he said as she looked down.

"I just miss him," she said as Talon enveloped her in a hug.

"I know sweet pea. I'm sure that his note will come any minute," Talon said as he let her go. They started pulling weeds out of the garden as the sun rose higher in the sky. They had been working in the yard for about three hours and had pulled up a few melons, carrots, and green beans. They piled them up in the basket and heard someone coming up the road. Malon turned and saw the mail man run up to their front door.

Her eyes widened as she ran to the door. "The mail's here!" she shouted excitedly as Talon looked up with a smile. She ran up to the man at the door and he shifted through his bag.

"Here you go ma'am," he said as he handed her an envelope. She smiled as she ran into the house and up to her room. She quickly shut the door and tore open the letter.

_My dearest Malon,_

_It's only been a day since I left and I miss you terribly. I love the people here I have spent many years with them. But I already miss your cooking. I miss holding you in my arms. I have grown accustomed to the comfort only you can offer to me. I miss seeing your radiant smiling face in the morning. _

_You are my angel. I need you to be here with me. There are a few places we could live. If you still wanted to live on a farm I'm sure the Romani sisters would love to house us. We would have to build a home there but I'm sure it would be finished in no time. I have many friends here like I said before. We could also live in the town. I know a place in West Clock town that is big enough to fit us all, including your father if he wants to come along. _

_I'm sorry that I had to leave Malon. I know that asking you to leave your home is a horrible request. But know that I care for you. More than I have ever cared for anyone else in my life. Though it seems my decisions have finally caught up to me. I am not welcome in Hyrule anymore. _

_The princess has banished me. But know that there are many people here, in Termina that are my friends. I cannot go back. But we can be together here as a family. If your dad will, he can live here with us as well. Send me a letter to let me know you got this one. And tell me your decision. Also tell me when to come and pick you up if that is your wish. I will be picking you up at the edge of the forest near the Kokiri Village. I've told you before where that is. I long to see your smiling face again and to hold you in my arms. _

_With Love, _

_Link._


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15 Intense Longing**_

Malon covered her mouth as tears filled her eyes. She felt so happy that Link had missed her as much as she missed him. She wiped her eyes as she read the letter again softly tracing her hands along the page. It felt like Link was here with her. How could she miss him so horribly he had only been gone for a few days? Tears welled up in her eyes as she read it again.

"He said I'm his angel. Goddesses I miss him so much! I have to go. I can't stand to live without him," she said as she left her room with the letter in hand. She put it in her pocket as she ran down the stairs. Talon came into the house and saw the tears in her eyes.

She smiled as she looked up at him. "Are you ok Malon?" he asked as she laughed.

"Yes daddy, I'm just really happy! I…Daddy I have to go. I have to be with him!" Malon said as Talon smiled. He led her over to the table and sat down next to her.

"Malon it makes me happy to see you smile like this. I want you to be happy and that's all I've ever wanted. Is this what you truly want?" he asked as she looked down in thought.

"Yes, I want to be with Link!" she said ecstatically as he smiled.

"Then Malon you should go be with him. It will make both of you happy. You can go with my blessing," Talon said as she looked over at him. She put her hand on top of his and sighed.

"Daddy what about you? He said you could come too," she said as he sighed.

"Malon I have to stay here on the farm. The Lon Lon Ranch has to stay in business. I'll just hire on a few extra hands. Without you and Link I'll have plenty of money," he said as she frowned.

"But daddy, I love you too. I want you to come with us," she said as he laughed.

"Malon there is a time when we all have to face the future. We all have to move on with our lives. This is your time. I know Link will make you happy. He has always cared about you I've seen it since he was a boy. For those few weeks before he left he treated you like a princess," he said as he rubbed the tears from her eyes. She sniffed and smiled up at him as she sighed.

"I'll need to write him. If it takes about three days I'll write him to come two days from when he gets the letter," she said as she smiled up at her father. They sat in silence for a few moments until Malon flew into her father's arms. He held her close as he stroked her hair. "I'm going to miss you horribly daddy. Who's going to cook for you?!" she asked as she looked up at her father in surprise.

"It's fine Malon. I can take care of myself," Talon said as she frowned.

"Daddy you can't cook to save your life. I can't leave you!" she exclaimed as he grabbed her shoulders.

"Malon, you need to be with him. He needs you and you need him. Take care of each other," Talon said as she frowned.

"But…I won't see you anymore," she said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'll always be with you in your heart. Plus I will come and visit. Go be with the man you love," Talon said as she pouted her lips. Tears welled up in her eyes as she went upstairs. She started her letter to Link and sent it as soon as she finished. Immediately afterwards she spent the rest of the day trying to pack away everything she had. She grabbed a few chests and began to pile all of her clothes inside.

Link woke up with a start as he looked around his room. The fire had a faint glow from the fire he had lit the night before. He just couldn't figure out what had startled him awake. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary. He slowly got out of bed and scratched his head. He yawned and stretched as he finally looked outside.

The sun was just beginning to rise outside his window. He looked around the room and saw the clothes that he had thrown on the floor from the day before. It had been about a week since he sent his letter. He knew the postman was going as fast as he could but he was still slightly afraid for Malon's safety. Link went into the bathroom connected to his room and looked up at his face. He wiped the drool that had collected on the side of his face and tried to straighten his hair.

_I miss Malon so much. I hope her letter gets here soon. If it does get here today I need to be ready_ Link thought as he took a bath. He quickly changed into his green armored tunic and green hat. He strapped the great fairy sword to his back and pulled on his brown boots. Link walked out of his room and locked the door with his key.

He really didn't have anything valuable inside but he wanted to be safe. "Wait if Malon comes today my room is a wreck!" Link said aloud as a few people walked by him with looks of anger on their faces. He covered his mouth and went back into his room. He quickly threw all his clothes into the bin next to his bed making sure that his underwear was buried at the bottom. He quickly swept the room and smiled as he made his bed. _There looks a lot better now!_ Link thought with a smile as he closed his door and locked it.

He was walking down the stairs when Tatl appeared out of his hat. "Hey Tatl, you sleep in there?" Link asked with a laugh as she yawned.

"You hat is always a comfortable place to sleep," she said as Link walked towards the door.

"Hey Link where you going so early?" Kafei asked as link turned around. He hadn't seen Kafei at the counter.

"I'm just going to get something to eat and to check out some places to live," Link said as Kafei laughed.

"You know that Anju makes breakfast for everyone. It's almost time to eat why don't you eat with us. Plus today is hot oatmeal. It's delicious she puts cinnamon in it," Kafei said as Link smiled.

"Well I don't know if I should intrude," Link said as Anju appeared behind the counter.

"Don't be silly Link. What I make is surely better than what you were about to go buy off the street," Anju said as he laughed sheepishly.

"Yeah you're right," he said as he walked back towards Grandma's room. He opened the door as Skull kid brushed past him and ran up to the table.

"Hey son that's rude! You need to be more careful. What if that had been Anju with the food?" she asked as Skull kid frowned.

"I guess we wouldn't have any food," he said as she nodded. Link laughed as he walked into the room and sat down next to Skull kid. He ruffled his hat as the boy looked up. Link smiled down at him and he returned the smile. "Thanks Link," he said as the old woman looked at them.

"No problem," Link said as Anju walked into the room carrying the bowls of oatmeal. Kafei helped her with the other.

"Oh finally, it took you long enough," Grandma said as Anju set the bowl down in front of her.

"Honestly, you think you could be a little happier. I made this food," Anju said as Grandma frowned.

"Oh it's oatmeal. _Might as well be giving me horse food_," she mumbled as Anju turned around.

"What was that?!" she asked in shock as the old woman smiled.

"Nothing dear," Grandma said as she started eating. Link laughed a little to himself as Anju sat down and started eating. Link dug into his oatmeal eating it as fast as he could. He needed to know if Malon's letter was here yet.

"Wow Link be careful you might choke," Anju said as Kafei laughed.

"Link just wants to see if Malon's letter is here yet," Kafei said as Link stopped eating and looked at him.

"Yes I do. What's your point?" Link asked as Kafei smiled.

"You've been checking every day. Just let the letter come to you. Honestly the mailman comes to everyone's house," Kafei said as Link smirked.

"Oh, well then Kafei tell me what you would do if Anju was in another country and you needed to hear from her?" Link asked as Kafei's smile went away. "That's what I thought," Link said as he started eating again. Anju grabbed his hand and he stopped eating.

"Link the letter will get here soon. I'm sure she's fine," Anju said as Link looked at her in surprise.

"How did…?" Link asked as she smiled.

"Woman's intuition, now the mail will get here in an hour. Calm down Link. I'm sure she's fine," Anju said as Link let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. She smiled at him as he finished his food and left the room. Link spent the rest of the hour pacing. He needed to know that Malon was alright.

"Hey Link cut it out. You're going to boar a hole into the floor," Tatl said as he sighed.

"I can't help it! Plus I still haven't found a place to live in yet," Link said as she laughed.

"You do know that you need to know if her father's coming before you go buying a house," Tatl said as he sighed and sat down on the bench.

"You're right. I just have to calm down," Link said as he rubbed his face. After a few minutes he heard a knock on the door. The mail man came in with his bag slung over his shoulder. Link quickly stood up and stopped him. "Do you have anything?" Link asked as the mail man frowned.

"Do you work here?" he asked as Link sighed.

"Yes now give me the mail," Link said as the man frowned and started digging through his bag.

"You know you could at least be a little more polite," he said as he gave Link the stack of mail.

"You'll have to forgive him. He's been waiting on a letter from his girlfriend for a while," Tatl said as the man laughed.

"Ok then see you later," he said as he ran out the door. Link quickly sifted through the mail and finally found the one addressed to him from Malon. He put the other letters on the counter and ran up to his room. He shut the door and opened the letter.

"So you didn't want anyone seeing this?" Tatl asked as he looked up.

"Oh I forgot you were here. Please this is a private letter," Link said as Tatl sighed.

"Oh of course," she said with a laugh as she left the room. He opened the letter and smiled as he saw her handwriting

_My dearest Link, _

_I can't believe that you missed me as much as you have. When you wrote your letter it had only been a day. I'm sure that you must be missing me horribly now. I cried when I read your letter because I've missed you just as horribly. I realized that I can't want to live without you. _

_I'm going to go to Termina with you. I don't care if we don't have a place to live as long as your there with me. My father won't be able to come along. He needs to stay here and take care of the farm. I still can't believe that you would call me your angel. I haven't done anything worthy of that, though I care about you too. _

_I can't wait to see you again! I'm going to start packing today though it will only be me. I will be there in a two days from when you receive this letter. I can't wait to be held by you again to see your smiling face. Make sure that you are here on time. _

_Love, _

_Malon_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16 Journey to Hyrule**_

Link smiled as he read the letter over and over. It felt so good to hear from Malon. He felt like it had been months since he saw her last. He quickly stood up and started to pack his bags. "Hey what'cha doing?" Tatl asked as she heard the rumbling in the room. Link opened the door and then continued to pack his bag.

He put in a few pairs of clothes and something to sleep on. He quickly ran downstairs and into the kitchen. "Hey Link wait up!" Tatl shouted as she flew behind him. Anju looked up at Link in surprise as he skidded into the kitchen.

"Wow Link, what has you so excited?" she asked as he smiled.

"I need some food to take with me. I'm going to pick up Malon," he said as Anju smiled.

"Oh ok then. Well here's some cheese, bread, and some beef. Take care Link," she said with a smile as he packed the food away in his bag. He smiled as he gave her a hug.

"Thanks Anju, I'll see you later," Link said as she smiled. Link quickly ran from the inn and into the clock tower. _There is another way to Termina. I'll have to take Malon that way since we'll be using a wagon. It will take a lot longer to get here_ Link thought as Tatl continued to follow him. "You know that you don't have to come with me," Link said as Tatl smiled.

"Oh yes I do! I want to meet her first!" Tatl exclaimed as Link smirked. He ran into the clock tower and down the stairs. She flew frantically behind him as he got to the giant metal door. He pushed the door open as she landed in his hat. "There, now you won't lose me," Tatl said as he ran through the door.

"Hey you're going to wear yourself out! Calm down!" Tatl said as Link sighed and slowled his pace. "It's not like anything bad is going to happen," Tatl said as Link looked over at her.

"That was not the right thing to say," Link said as they walked along the path.

"Well fine," she said as she crossed her arms and sat down on his hat. Link sighed as he walked through the forest.

_It's been only a few days. But it seems like forever since I've seen Malon. There are dangerous things in these woods that is for sure. Ever since I came here the first time it's always been a strange transition from Termina to Hyrule. And now I can never go back to my home_ Link thought as he looked down at the ground while he walked.

"Hey what's with that sad look on your face? You're going to see Malon. Shouldn't you be happy?" Tatl asked as he looked over at her and gave a small smile.

"I am happy that I get to be with Malon. I'm just sad I can't go back to Hyrule. That was my home. It was where I grew up. Well I guess it wasn't where I grew up. Unless you count the first time," Link said as Tatl looked confused.

"How…What do you mean the first time?" Tatl asked as Link sighed. He pulled out his sword and practiced katas while they walked. "And why are you swinging your sword around?" Tatl asked as Link laughed.

"What are you afraid of my sword?" Link asked with a smirk as Tatl glared at him.

"That's not funny," she said as she looked at the Great Fairy sword. "Hey isn't that the blade you got in Termina?" she asked as he nodded.

"Yep, it's the best sword I've ever come across apart from the Master sword," Link said with a smile as she sighed.

"Why did you keep it?" she asked as Link continued his parries and thrusts. Tatl flew into his hat and stayed there as Link continued to practice his deadly fighting style. "You know I always wondered something," Tatl said as Link looked around to see if anything would attack them in the forest.

"What is that Tatl?" Link asked as she smiled.

"How are you so skilled with the blade? I mean even as a kid when you first got to Termina you fought with more skill than most knights," Tatl said as he laughed.

"I lived a life before that. I remember telling you," Link said as she rolled her eyes.

"Yes you said that. But what made you so skilled?" she asked as he looked at his slightly glowing hand.

"I would have to say it's the Triforce of Courage within me. I learn things way faster than I should and I am able to fight better than others," He said as she looked down at his hand in awe.

"So all your power comes from that triangle on your hand?" she asked as he laughed.

"It's not as simple as that. My overall power does come from the Triforce. But the skills I have I've gained over years of study and practice. But the overall ability I have to stay alive I would say comes from the Triforce," he said as they rounded the path and went through an empty tree.

"Wow that's some power you've got there," she said as silence filled the air. They walked slowly through the woods and the sun was starting to fade.

"We should set up camp," Link said as he walked a little off the path and started building a fire. He quickly pronounced the spell of fire and light the fire.

"Wow you've learned some interesting ways to use your powers huh Link?" she asked as he nodded. He quickly heated up his meat and ate half a portion of the food Anju gave him. She slowly got out of his hat and sat down on a log next to the fire trying to get warm. "Do you think winter was the best time to be traveling like this?" Tatl asked as he looked around.

"It's not too cold yet. We should be able to get to Malon and make it back before the snow hits," Link said as he looked up at the night sky. He sighed as he leaned back against a tree.

"Link, how did you change so much? I mean you were a little depressed when you came here. But you've changed completely. You're like a wolf," she said as he laughed to himself. He stared at the fire for a good while contemplating if he should answer.

"Tatl we were around each other for quite a while. So I guess I can tell you. I've been in a lot of wars and it's ironic that you would call me a wolf. Apart from the God of War, the Wolf of Hyrule was my other title. They gave me that title because I attacked like a wolf. Without mercy," he said as he laid his head back against the tree.

It was silent for a few minutes as Tatl looked up at him.

"You know Link I can't believe you've changed so much. How many wars did you fight in?" Tatl asked as he looked up. She looked into his eyes and saw the turmoil.

"It's only been a few. One of the wars just lasted for over five years," Link said as she looked up at him.

"I'm so sorry Link. I know how much you hated fighting. I'm sure that the goddesses have some special reward for you," Tatl said as Link scoffed.

"The _goddesses,_ yeah I bet their just laughing right now at the way my life has been. I don't even want to hear their names," Link said with bitterness as he snuggled down into the tree. He crossed his arms and slowly dozed off to sleep. Dreams continued to float around in his mind, memories of that place, of that war.

Link woke up the next day and put on his padded green shirt and brown pants. He quickly grabbed something to eat and ran out the door with his sword and shield. He said hi to Epona and bolted down the streets for the dojo. _I'm finally going to learn some cool techniques. Then I can help people more!_ Link thought as he ran into the dojo and bowed to the master.

"Good Link you show respect. You may stand. Now first I will be teaching you the technique of defending against an onslaught of enemies. You will stand in the middle and defend yourself as these wooden dummies strike you with their blades. Only defend yourself. They will be striking anywhere on your body.

So be prepared," the master said as Link nodded. He stood in the center and waited as the dummies came to life. They swung at him in all directions as he blocked with his shield and sword. Strike after strike swung at Link from every angle. He barely dodged one strike meant for his head.

_Lucky the swords are wooden_ Link thought as he continually moved his sword and shield around his body to block from the incoming attacks. The master walked around him and observed his form.

"Watch your joints! They're attacking your joints!" The master yelled as Link quickly adjusted his technique blocking his joints as he defended the rest of his body. His sword and shield were moving all over the place and he hardly ever touched the ground. He jumped from blade to blade narrowly avoiding or blocking any strike. "Stop!" the master said as all of the dummies stopped simultaneously. Link dropped unceremoniously against the ground and looked up at his master.

"You were not defending yourself enough. Look at your body," the man said as Link looked down at himself. He was covered in minor cuts. The master turned around and Link stood. "You have much to learn. But it seems we must first work on your speed and agility.

You will disguard your weapons now," the man said as Link took off his sword and shield. Link dropped them on the ground as the master looked down at him. Now you will dodge all of the incoming attacks from the dummies. I don't care if you run, roll, or jump from one to the other. But don't get touched," he said as Link nodded.

_I can do this. I can do this_ Link repeated to himself as he readied himself. He jumped with the dummies sped at him swinging with all their might. He quickly landed and rolled around them and did a few backflips away from them. They quickly cornered him against the wall as he was jumping and dodging the fastest he could. He got nicked in the leg and the master stopped the dummies.

"You were not fast enough! What would you have done if that had hit you? Try again!" he shouted as Link nodded.

_I've gotta do this. I've got to become the master I need to be_ Link thought as he glared at the dummies. They launched at him and he quickly began weaving and dodging between their arms. After a few minutes he got into a rhythm. The dummies quickly changed their pattern and he had difficulty following. He growled as two of them his leg.

"No that's wrong! Do it again!" the master said as Link nodded. The whole day was like that. Link spent the whole day trying to avoid the dummies but they hit him worse and worse every time. The master stopped it at the end of the day. Link was hunched over covered in sweat and breathing raggedly.

He grunted as he struggled to stand. "Well that was adequate. I want you here every day after five. I know you work but that should be plenty of time. Your fee will be twenty rupees a day. That will amount to a lot so I'm just warning you. Be here tomorrow," he said as Link nodded.

Link wiped the sweat from his forehead and he felt it slide down his arm. He stood up and slowly walked to the door. He slowly mounted his horse and rode home. Epona was concerned for her owner but Link told her it was alright and rubbed her neck. They rode home in silence. When they finally arrived at home Link quickly fed Epona and himself.

He drank what felt like gallons of water and then took a much needed bath. He fell asleep right as his head hit the pillow.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17 Memories of War**_

Link woke up the next morning and felt the sores all over his body. He cringed as he got out of bed and struggled to lift his arms. Geez even moving seems so hard now. Work is going to be horrible! Then I'm going to have more training. Too bad I didn't know he was going to start this fast.

But I have to do it. I want to be better. I don't want to have to wear that mask to prove myself Link thought as he put on his padded blue armored shirt and brown pants. He put on his gloves and boots and walked outside with his sword strapped to his back. He slowly got on Epona and rode to the blacksmiths workshop. He got off his horse and took off his blue shirt.

He was left with the white undershirt as he began clearing the dross from the ground. His boss walked in and saw Link working and smiled. "Well Link glad to walk in and see you here workin'. Now boy I need you to work the forge for me," Damien said as Link nodded. He went over to the forge and began to pump his arms. The flame grew hotter as Damien stood and waited for the forge to heat up to the right temperature.

"Hello master Damien, are you here?" a soldier asked as he ran into the store.

"Yes soldier what can I do for you?" Damien asked as the soldier saluted.

"Sir the captain of the guard needs five hundred sets of armor and swords and shields to go along with them. He needs them right now move them from your storage unit into the carriages for the army," the soldier said as Link gasped and stopped pumping the forge.

Where is the army going? Are we at war with someone? Link thought to himself as he looked over at Damien.

"Well Link let's go get the armor and weapons from storage," Damien said as Link nodded.

_After that day everything changed. There was never any peace after that. One of the rival kingdoms attacked the next day. They tore through the outer defenses_ Link thought as he continued to dream.

Link looked up at the armored men as the rode through the streets on their horses. Link quickly pulled out his gilded sword and whistled for Epona. Link watched in stunned silence as flaming arrows flew over his head from the right of the city. _I need to get to the front lines. Where is Epona?!_ Link thought as he frantically looked around the city. He quickly ran towards the wall and saw the armored men marching towards him.

He took out his sword and readied it behind his hylian shield. I need to get them away from the city. Maybe if I can distract them I can get them away Link thought as he watched the wall. He saw a battering ram slam through the wall and watched as men entered the city by the tens. Link saw the cities guards attack the men in the wall. Sword clanged against sword as men fell on top of the other.

The guards were being overwhelmed by the men entering the city. Link knocked an arrow and lit it ablaze with din's fire. He shot it into the crowd of knights outside and hit one of them in the head setting him on fire. The black knights looked down at Link and they motioned two guards to go after him. Link smirked as he crouched down and prepared his ultimate attack. His sword glowed as he ran at the men.

They raised their swords to strike him and he unleashed his attack. "Kaiten giri!" Link yelled as he released his deadly spin attack. Fire erupted from his blade easily splitting the men in half. Link looked up at the villains in the wall and smirked.

"You little…" one of them said as they were engaged by one of the cities guards. Link quickly jumped into the fray. The sound of constant metal rang in Links ears as he blocked sword strikes and attacked men. His sword easily cleaved through the enemies armor as he climbed the wall. He stood atop and readied his arrows. He enchanted his arrows and looked for a target.

His eyes widened as he saw trebuchets in the distance. Five trebuchets moved slowly towards them each at different points in the field around the wall. He calculated their position and knocked a fire arrow. He strengthened the enchantment and aimed high into the sky. He fired the first arrow and watched as it descended back towards the ground. The men from the city watched the flaming arrow in awe as it soared towards the ground.

Link quickly brought up his shield as arrows rained down on him. He heard the tips crash against his shield and stayed behind it with his eyes held shut. Cheers erupted as Link assumed that one of the trebuchets had caught aflame. He waited until the hail of arrows stopped and looked up. Crap their aiming the trebuchet at me! Link thought as he looked at the field. He saw the rain of arrows fly up at them accompanied by a flaming boulder.

"Everyone take cover!" Link shouted as the men below him looked at him perplexed. Link quickly pulled his shield over himself and ran along the wall. The men quickly followed suit and raised their shields. The thunder of hundreds of arrows rained down on their shields as Link quickly threw a bomb at the boulder in the sky. The bomb exploded sending the boulder into thousands of tiny pieces landing all around the men. The men looked up at the twelve year old in awe as Link sighed.

Dang it these idiots! Link thought as he heard the charge of the opposing forces. "Stop gawking and attack them!" Link yelled as the guards saw the approaching men. They charged out of the hole at the opposing army. Link cringed as he counted the men. The opposing force looked to be about twenty one thousand men. He looked at the forces around him and only saw a mere five thousand.

"Looks like I need to get in there," Link said as he jumped from the wall and ran into the fray. Men clashed against men as Link weaved his way through the enemy slicing them from torso to head. He raised his shield and blocked multiple incoming attacks. Yelling he jumped into the air and brought his sword downward cleaving a man in two. The opposing force and the Licadonians stared at the boy in wonder. Link continued his onslaught blocking and parrying the thrusts from the ten men that surrounded him.

He quickly brought his hand down to the ground and yelled. "Din's fire!" he yelled as flames erupted from his body and engulfed the ten men. They screamed and fell to the ground as the fire consumed them. Everyone looked at Link in awe as he heard the whispers "Mage" and "Sorcerer". The opposing men clenched their swords tighter and all charged at Link. His eyes widened as he did a few backflips getting back in line with the soldiers.

They raised their shields and lowered their pikes as they waited for the charging men. They watched as the men slammed into the pikes and then more of them slammed into their shields. Link pushed them back and then quickly sliced them with his sword. He then put his shield back up and the Licadonians brought their swords down upon the enemies head. Some blocked the strikes with their swords and others helms were split killing them instantly. The remaining men charged the line cutting and injuring many of the men's legs.

Link blocked the blow and stabbed the knight in the throat. He quickly removed his sword and brought his shield up to block another three blows. Fire lit up the sky as Link watched hundreds of more flaming arrows flew down on them. "Raise your shields!" The captain yelled as they all brought their shields up. The arrows pelted down on them and ten of the men were killed in the attack. They quickly brought their swords out and blocked the incoming advances of the army.

Link jumped back and threw ten bombs into the enemy lines. They exploded on contact taking out the five men around each bomb. He quickly ducked a sword swipe meant to take out his head and shield bashed the man in front of him. The man began to fall but link cut him in half. He quickly did a few back flips and took out his bow and arrows. He fired rapidly imbedding the arrows into the shoulders of the opposing men.

The men screamed in pain as their arms were rendered useless. The soldiers from Licadonia quickly attacked the men that Link had injured. Link quickly ducked an incoming arrow and let an arrow fly at the enemy. The arrow imbedded itself in the opposing knights' head killing him instantly. Link quickly rolled out of the way of incoming arrows and jumped over the wall. He popped his head over the wall and saw the Licadonian Knights pushing the other army back.

Link smiled as he quickly sheathed his gilded sword. _Looks like this fight is over_ Link thought with a smile as he looked back at the city. He saw tons of small fires but most of the damage had been focused on the right walls of the barricade. Link wiped the sweat from his forehead as the Licadonian knights cheered. He joined the cheers as an armored knight came up to him.

Link woke up with a start as he looked around the woods. It was very early in the morning the darkness was just starting to melt away. "Man those dreams again," Link said aloud as he listened to the forest around them. He heard the chirping of a few birds and wind moving through the trees. "Good there's no one else. Tatl wake up," Link said as he put his hat on.

Tatl woke with a jolt as she fell from Links cap into his lap. "Sorry Tatl," Link said as she crossed her arms in frustration. She started to fly and hovered in the air in front of him.

"You could have warned me ya know!" she shouted as he smiled uncomfortably.

"Sorry," he said as she sighed and flew back into his hat. Link put out the embers of the fire and took out a thin slice of dried beef and started eating it. He continued walking at a brisk pace through the forest as the thought of Malon. _I hope nothing bad has happened to them. It hasn't been too long and I'm sure that they're fine_ Link thought as he trudged through the dirt. He heard a crack of thunder over his head and sighed when he saw the flash immediately after.

Tatl went down under his cap between his hair and the hat. The rain fell in small droplets until they built to a torrential storm. _Oh great this is just what I needed. To be soaking wet on top of everything else. I just hope Malon isn't getting soaked. Granted I'm sure she's in her wagon _Link thought as he wiped the water out of his eyes and continued down the path.

He heard something snap on his left and quickly turned grasping the hilt of his sword. He stood perfectly still for the following moments waiting for the person or animal to appear. _Come on, I know you're out there! I heard you!_ Link thought as he watched an arrow wiz by his face. His eyes widened as he rolled to his right. He watched as ten arrows implanted themselves in the muddy road.

He quickly drew his word and shield waiting for the next move. He heard footsteps behind him as he narrowly blocked three more arrows in front of him with his shield. _Great, they have me surrounded!_ he thought in frustration as a small smile came to his lips. Whether he liked it or not Link loved battle. It was the same ever since the first time he had put on the Deities mask. He waited for the beings to appear out of the bushes and growled as Tatl's eyes widened.

Suddenly twenty Moblins appeared surrounding him. Link just smirked as he clenched his fists tighter. "So, can you all talk like your leader?! Or are you just dumb animals who want blood?!" Link shouted as a smirk appeared on his face. The Moblins looked at each other with sneers on their faces as three Moblins had their arrows trained on his head and chest. Link didn't make a move.

He wanted to see if they could speak. They looked at each other and one of them screeched. "That's what I thought," Link said with a smirk as he quickly cut one of the Moblins with the bow and arrow in half. He quickly brought up his shield and blocked the other two arrows as the rest of the Moblins rushed him. Link quickly bashed three of them with his shield and split them with lightning precision. The other Moblins brought up their swords to strike him as Tatl flew out of his hat.

"Watch out!" she yelled as Link smirked.

"I haven't heard that in a long time," he said as he quickly spun around killing five of the Moblins. Tatl looked at him in awe as he blocked two overhead strikes with his sword and then pushed them off causing them to lose their balance. He quickly stabbed them both in the gut and spun around. His shield blocked an attack that was aimed at his head as he stabbed three other Moblins in the stomach. He smirked at the remaining six Moblins as they looked at him in surprise. The blood of the dead Moblins seeped into the ground and mixed with the rain around them.

Link quickly bolted towards them moving faster than any human should. He quickly split three of the Moblins in a row and slid to a stop behind the remaining. He quickly jumped up into the air and brought his sword down splitting one Moblin right down the middle. The other two stared at him in fear and began to run away. "Oh, no you don't!" Link shouted as he bolted for the remaining two. He quickly split the remaining two in half and slowly put his sword away.

He looked at the remaining bodies and slowly put his sword away. Tatl stared at the man in awe and fear. He sighed as he turned and walked away. "H-how…h-how could he have gained this much skill? He was only away for a few years," Tatl said as she followed behind him. Link slowly walked down the muddy path as the rain washed the slime from his clothes.

They walked for a few hours in complete silence as nothing could be heard but the rain pounding against the ground. Link had a sad smile on his soaked face as he trudged through the mud. _All of the things in my life and I had to fight more Moblins. Killing them awakens something in me. The urges I had as the Deity. I can't let him take over again. _

_I can't become the God of War_ Link thought as he felt his left hand shaking. He quickly grabbed it and held it down as Tatl looked at him in confusion.

_Let me out Link. I know you want it. Why else would you shake like this? You could defeat them all, all your enemies. I have all the power you need_ The Deity said as he closed his eyes.


End file.
